


Steal your heart

by YUGottaBeSoRood



Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, M/M, Prince Lance (Voltron), Princess Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood
Summary: She wouldn't refer to herself as a thief. She just wanted to help the poor unfortunate people living in the town of Nottingham that deserved better. This all happened when Zarkon and his wife came in power, right after the good King decided to leave on a great crusade and they had no choice but to call Lord Zarkon to rule. As Lance heard about the distress of the Altean royals he decided he will keep staying with princess Allura as long as Zarkon was still in power. And he did for years. What neither of the two knew however was that the people still had hope and they had hope in none other than a person going by the name of Pidge Gunderson. Pidge and 'his' merry men. Stealing from the rich to give to the poor...But what happens when Lance gets a bit too curious? And who will take the throne to stop Zarkon's treacherous ruling over the land?
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Disney Adventure (almost) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035456
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the script for the actual Robin Hood Disney Movie from 1973. Just thought I'd let y'all know.

Long ago, good King Alfor of Altea departed for the holy land on a great crusade, leaving princess Allura and his right hand man, Coran, behind. During his absence, Lord Zarkon his greedy and treacherous 'ally', usurped the crown. As soon as the McLains heard about the terrible news they all agreed Lance, who was the youngest at the time and on a visit to their lovely kingdom, shall stay and help the princess in need. Years later, as nothing has changed, Pidge Gunderson was the people's only hope. He robbed from the rich to feed the poor. He was beloved by all the people of Altea. Pidge and his merry men hidden in Sherwood Forest who swore to bring justice the best they could. But let's start with the beginning, shall we? 

* * *

_Pidge was jumping up and down in excitement as she was walking with her family, apart from her brother who was an apprentice to the blacksmith, towards the royal gardens._

_"Now now, Kathlyn. You need to behave yourself, ok?" She nodded happily. Her father chuckled and ruffled her hair._

_"Ok, Katie. Do you have your journal and charcoal?" She nodded. Her mother smiled._

_"Good. Now then, shall we??" They arrived at the giant metal gates. Beautiful roses were surrounding it. Pidge's eyes widened._

_"Aren't they pretty??" Pidge nodded eagerly._

_"Look! They even have that healthy color!!" Colleen giggled._

_"That is indeed right my child. Now you may wander around the gardens but please do not go into the castle, ok?" Pidge nodded._

_"Good. Now go!" Sam told her. Pidge tightened her grip on her bag. She smiled and nodded as she started wandering in the gardens. She had her journal out and didn't miss the opportunity to draw anything. She wondered around the nicely taken care of plants. She felt proud knowing her mother was behind this. Pidge climbed in a tree to continue drawing and was now hanging like a monkey. She knew that maybe some circulation going to the brain might help, as long as she didn't hang upside down too much. As she was hanging, she saw a boy and two girls. She didn't pay attention too much to them. She assumed they might be the servents' kids._

_"Oh and I believe that is why I am the best suitor you could find until you turn 18! You can marry me after you do--" Said one of the girls, a brunette. Another girl with darker skin and white hair, not to mention altean marks, narrowed her eyes at the girl. There was a guy with darker skin and dark hair but blue eyes between the two of them._

_"Uhhh...Great....??" The boy said confused._

_"Lance! Do not sell yourself short!" The white haired altean said. That's when the brunette screamed. Pidge looked up._

_"EW! EW EW EW! A MOUSE!" Pidge gasped and all three kids turned towards her. She was still hanging upside-down from the tree._

_"That's a mouse that eats roots! Those things must be the reason the dandelions looked so weak this year!" Pidge said pointing at it. The mouse ran in some bushes. She clicked her tongue._

_"Bummer. It had quite an interesting look." The boy, Pidge assumed named 'Lance', tilted his head._

_"Uhhh...Who's that...??" Lance asked. The white haired girl stepped forward._

_"Hello! I believe we have never met before." Pidge smiled._

_"Nope! I'm Katie! Or Kathlyn Holt is my full name. A pleasure!" She said as she sat up on the branch, properly._

_"Wait...You're a girl? Huh, you're not very lady like." Pidge frowned and crossed her arms._

_"Are you lady-like?" The brunette scoffed. The boy smirked._

_"I'm Lance! But you can call me whenever you need me." Pidge and Allura both scrunched their faces up at that._

_"I am Princess Allura of Altea. Pleasure to meet you." Pidge spurted and lost her balance, falling forward and off the branch. Allura gasped and the other girl laughed._

_"That's what you get, peasant!" Allura turned towards the girl._

_"I shall not tolerate such behavior towards my father's subjects, Michelle!" Pidge groaned and rubbed her head. Lance rushed to her side._

_"Are you ok..??" Pidge nodded._

_"I-I'm sorry...I didn't expect the princess and- Oh God you all must be royals! I'm so sorry i treated you like a commoner!" She said bowing down. Allura sighed._

_"Please, do not apologize. Katie, right?" She nodded._

_"Yes, your majesty." Allura shook her head again._

_"Please...address us as normal kids." Michelle scoffed._

_"Bet she only is here for money and this is all an act." Pidge frowned._

_"What a rude assumption to make! I will have you know my parents work in the royal gardens thank you very much! And I am here because the dandelions needed my parents help thanks to the root-eating rodents!" Lance blinked in surprise. The little girl with red-ish hair, freckles and green eyes was adorable and seemed to know how to hold her ground._

_"That's so cool! And what is that??" Pidge looked at the journal on the ground._

_"Oh! That's my journal and my charcoal!" Pidge said picking them up. All three royal children caught a glimpse of the drawings._

_"Woah!" Lance said. Pidge looked at them confused._

_"What??" Allura smiled brightly._

_"Your drawings are truly amazing!" Pidge smiled._

_"Thank you, princess." That's when a man called them._

_"Oh childrennnn! Where did you run off to this time??" Michelle gasped._

_"We're here Coran! There's a filthy commoner here!!" The man called Coran was a red-head with a big mustache and altean marks. He smiled at the kids._

_"Ah! Here you are, your highnesses! And who might this be? Oh! Katie!" Pidge smiled as she recognized the man. He would visit her father._

_"Hello, Sir Coran. Pleasure." Coran chuckled._

_"Why the pleasure is all mine, Katie! Haven't seen your father in a while. Is he doing good?" Pidge smiled._

_"He has never been better, sir. Sometimes mom think he's more in love with his work than her." Coran laughed._

_"How about your brother." Pidge smiled._

_"Still doing his apprentice-ship at the black-smiths." Lance looked at Pidge in awe as she talked._

_"Can i keep her? I want her as my wife in the future." Pidge blushed and Michelle gasped._

_"But she's a commoner, Lance!" Allura giggled._

_"This is lovely!" The altean girl said. Coran chuckled. Pidge looked away, blushing. That's when Coran noticed something._

_"Oh my! It seems you have scrapped your knee little one." Pidge looked down._

_"Oh! I did! Huh..." She said. She didn't even notice._

_"Well we must attend to the wound immediately--"_

_"Katie!" Called a name behind them. Pidge smiled._

_"Papà!!" Her father sighed._

_"Cosa ti ho detto sul vagare in quel modo??" He father said. Pidge chuckled worriedly._

_"Ah, your majesties. Please do excuse my daughter." Her father said. Coran laughed._

_"Ah, Holt! You haven't changed."  
_

_"Coran! Oh, old man, how have you been??" Pidge frowned._

_"Faremo solo finta che tu non mi stia solo urlando contro?" Her father laughed and sighed._

_"Mi dispiace per questo." Pidge huffed._

_"Dovrebbe essere." her father laughed and ruffled her hair._

_"Your italian is great, kid. Now go an find your mom." Pidge nodded and waved at her 'new friends' as she ran off to find her mother. Allura looked up at Pidge's father._

_"Hello Mister Holt! Umm...Will Katie come tomorrow as well?? " Allura asked. Sam smiled as he knelt down._

_"As you wish your highnesses." Lance smiled but Michelle scoffed. And that's how Pidge ended up playing almost every day with the royal kids from three different kingdoms. However one day...something happened._

_Pidge was walking to their usual spot, the tree where they met. She was excited to tell her new friends about the carnival._

_"Ah! Katie!" Allura said as she noticed her. Lance was trying to climb on the tree and Michelle was looking at her disgusted. Coran, who was sitting with the kids, smiled as he twisted his mustache. Michelle never seemed too fond of her and Pidge had to admit she didn't like her that much either._

_"Hello! Did you hear??" She asked excitedly. Lance raised a brow._

_"That i'm charmingly handsome??" Pidge and Allura looked at him unimpressed. Coran chuckled._

_"Oh yes!" Michelle said. Allura and Pidge stuck their tongues out in distaste._

_"No! About the carnival! Lord Zarkon of the Galrans is coming with his wife and son!" Allura gasped. Coran nodded._

_"That is very correct indeed, Katie." Pidge smiled at the older man. He was like an uncle to her._

_"Really? Oh my! This means they have business around these parts!" Allura said. Pidge nodded._

_"I have never been to a carnival before." Pidge said excitedly. Lance spurted._

_"What?! How?!" Pidge shrugged._

_"I'm a commoner...Life isn't so easy when you have to feed four mouths." Allura and Lance looked saddened. Michelle scoffed._

_"And that's how it should be." Pidge frowned at the girl. Coran, Allura and Lance frowned as well._

_"That is our friend, Michelle!!" Coran said. The girl rolled her eyes. That's when Pidge heard her name get called._

_"KATIE! IT'S TIME TO GO!" The little girl gasped. Coran gave her an approving nod._

_"See you all tomorrow! Bye!!" The little commoner girl in trousers said as she got up and ran to her father. Michelle scoffed._

_"Maybe never..." Lance frowned again._

_"Don't jinx it!"_

_"Children." Said King Alfor. All kids got up and bowed down. Coran bowed down as well._

_"Your majesty." The King gestured for them to follow. They were led to the nice pavilion in the garden where Lord Zarkon, Honerva and Lotor were waiting. The kids all sat down and Coran stayed on his feet at the Kings right side as he sat down at the end of the table._

_"MeeT Lord Zarkon, his lovely wife and Lotor." The kids nodded politely._

_"It's a pleasure, Lord Zarkon." Allura stated. The galran man smiled a bit._

_"Likewise. I believe we will TRULY get along...But first i have to say something. Alfor, my friend...These flowers are beautiful! What gardener could possibly be taking care of them. Allura and Lance felt pride flowing through them as they realized it was Pidge's family work and hers._

_"Yes, that would be the Holt family, sire." Said Coran._

_"Huh...Was it that peasant family that bumped into us as we left? Tsk. Didn't even apologize properly. Especially that little monkey of a child!" Lance and Allura felt all the pride leave them at the Madame's words. The King sighed._

_"Children. I have gathered you here because I have important news that shall be announced at his carnival. I am leaving on a crusade soon."_

_"What?!" All three children said at the same time. This was bad._

_\----*~~~=~~~*----_

_"Pidge??" Matt asked as he came. Pidge looked up from her leg as she was taking care of a bruise she got when the galran boy tripped her._

_"Yes??" Matt smiled._

_"It's time for dinner!" Pidge smiled and nodded. She got up and both kids looked at each other and started running. They passed their mother as she was taking the dishes out of the cupboard._

_"OH! Why you little animals-" The two kids laughed as they sat down and the woman sighed, clicking her tongue. Sam came from outside with some wood._

_"Oh you little rascals! Sit down! " Matt said. The kids rolled their eyes. They all sat down and started to eat, laughing, when Pidge's grandmother came. Pidge immediately got off her chair._

_"Nonna!" She said as she came to her side to help the old woman. The older woman smiled and ruffled her hair._

_"Hello, bambina." Pidge smiled brightly and finally their family was complete._

_"You need to finish the dinner before you can go to the carnival children." Pidge and Matt looked at each other and then they noticed Bae Bae, their dog, sleeping on the floor. They smirked and nodded as they would slowly give their food to the dog. They quickly finished and were about to leave when they heard hooves and trumpets at their door. Pidge and Matt looked confused and their parents and grandmother went outside. They went outside as well only to see Lord Zarkon and his troops outside._

_"The Holt family. The famous gardeners and alchemists." The kids father stepped forward, protecting it's family._

_"Beautiful garden. What a shame that you defined my authority and were disrespectful and i have to be disrespectful as well. You are due to taxes, correct??" Her father frowned. The Lord laughed._

_"I see...As you can see this whole neighborhood is due to taxes, true? Well then. Let's let that slip for now- Oops. It slipped." A lit torch was sent flying towards their house. Pidge gasped as they house caught flames and soon enough the other houses in the neighborhood did as well._

_"NO!" Colleen said as she covered her mouth in shock. People were running from the flames and guards as they were trying to cease them. Sam turned to the kids._

_"RUN!" Pidge shook her head. Matt nodded and grabbed Pidge's hand._

_"PIDGE! COME ON!!" She was pulled by her brother as her father, mother and grandmother had been chained._

_"CATCH THEM!" Soon enough troops were running after them through the forest. Pidge tripped._

_"PIDGE!" Matt turned around to help her and the troops surrounded them._

_"NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!" He said as the two were grabbed. Pidge and Matt both struggled. Matt was taken away but Pidge managed to break free and run._

_"RUN! PIDGE, RUN!!" She dolted through the forest and guards ran after her. She didn't realize she came close to a cliff and she fell down. A sharp scream rang through the forest._

_"NO! PIDGE!!" Matt cried as he was being taken back to the house. The troops looked down from the top of the hill and they turned around to take all the prisoners to the castle. However she was alive. She didn't fall that hardly. From the town, three other people managed to escape the troops and flames: Keith, Shiro and Keith's mother that was a well known galran hunter who used to be married to a human. That human now dead in the flames. They came across Pidge as they ran away from the guards._

_"Mom!!" Keith called out. The woman turned her head and spotted Pidge._

_"Oh my! Quick! Take her with us!" Keith and Shiro both helped in picking up the small girl and put her on Shiro's back, being taller than Keith and a bit older._

_"Come on. There is a cave close by." They nodded and started walking. Half an hour later they were in the cave by a fire. Pidge was finally waking up._

_"Hello dear. I am Krolia. This is my son, Keith and his friend, Shiro. Who may you be?" Pidge looked at the galran woman and sniffed._

_"K-Kathlyn Holt...Call me Katie....Or Pidge..." The woman smiled softly._

_"Pidge. Ah, the famous alchemists daughter, am i right? Well then...We have escaped the flames and being taken by the troops...Do you know where your family is??" Pidge sniffled again._

_"They were taken...Nonna...Papa...Mama...Even Matt." The woman's eyes softened._

_"You are free to stay with us." She looked up hopeful._

_"R-Really??" Shiro and Keith nodded._

_"Yeah!" Keith said, happy to have a new friend._

_"Yes, my dear. You may call me whatever you want." Pidge smiled._

_"Ok...May i call you mom??" Krolia smiled._

_"Yes. Now, get some rest all of you. We have a though day ahead of us tomorrow, ok?" The three kids nodded and Keith and Shiro huddled next to each other. Pidge watched them. Shiro patted the spot next to him and Pidge came next to him and all three huddled next to each other._

_\----*~~~=~~~*----_

_Allura and Lance were watching in horror as people were being brought to the cells. Michelle latched onto Lance as she watched as well. Allura's father had barely left that evening yet he was already doing this. Zarkon, his wife and his son were watching the people. That is until a boy that looked similar to their friend passed by._

_"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY SISTER?!" The boy yelled._

_"Matt! Don't..." Sam Holt said to the boy._

_"But Papa-!" Zarkon laughed._

_"You mean that little girl? She's DEAD!" Allura and Lance both paled if it was possible when you had darker skin. Michelle gasped._

_"You jinxed it...." Lance mumbled with narrowed teary eyes at the girl latched onto his arm and he snatched his arm away._

_"W-What...??" Matt asked. Colleen, her mother started crying._

_"I l mio bambina!!" The woman said, weeping. The older woman next to her shook her head and finally the family was taken to the dungeons as well. Allura was covering her mouth crying. Coran looked at the family and at the children, hurt. _

_ "Coran! Take the children to their rooms." Coran nodded and as they exited the throne room, Allura started sobbing. Lance went over and hugged her. Coran sighed and shook his head.  _

_ "This is the start of a dark era...A dark era indeed..."  _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge, Shiro and Keith were walking in the woods, just talking, laughing back and forth at what the other ones had to stay. They had been together for years. Pidge's hair was now short and she was wearing glasses. Keith had a mullet and Shiro's hair was white in the middle. Keith seemed fond of it. All three were dressed in their usual attire with their hats, shirts and of course blades (in Pidge's case bow) at the ready. They were strolling around, never ever thinking there was danger in the water. Pidge got thirsty and they stopped by a river. She bent down to take a sip when she stopped. She looked up a bit as she proceeded to bend down again and drank some water, feeling that something was wrong. That's when it happened. She rolled back as an arrow was aimed for the spot she was in. Keith's and Shiro's eyes widened. Pidge, Keith and Shiro started running through the forest: jumping fences, dodging trees and trying to get away as they contemplated nothing but escaping and finally making it with Shiro's muscles' help. He lifted all three of them up in a tree. They sighed in relief as the guards passed them and adventured deeper in the forest. Keith let his head fall backwards in relief and Shiro groaned. 

"You know something, Pidge? You're taking too many chances." Shiro said in his fatherly overprotective tone.

"Chances? You must be joking. That was just a bit of a lark, Shiro." Pidge responded. Keith scoffed. 

"Yeah? That was fun? Take a look at your hat. That's not a candle on a cake, Pidge." Pidge looked up and blinked in surprise. 

"Hello~" Pidge said as she took off her hat and took out the arrow sticking out of it. Shiro took out an arrow from his shirt. Pidge played with the arrow, twirling it around her fingers.

"This one almost had my name on it, didn't it? They're getting better, you know? You've got to admit it, they're getting better." Pidge said, smirking. Keith and Shiro frowned. 

"Huh, yeah. The next time that sheriff'll probably have a rope around our necks. Pretty hard to laugh hanging there, Pidge." Shiro said, annoyed. Keith pretended to choke himself. Shiro pointed at Keith to emphasis his point. 

"Ha! The sheriff and his whole posse couldn't lift you two off the ground! You eat like animals- En garde!" Pidge threw the arrow through Keith's hat. Keith snarled and Shiro took the arrow out of the tree's bark and out of his friend's hat. 

"Hey, watch it, Pidge! That's the only hat I've got." Keith said, annoyed as he put it back on his head. Pidge chuckled as she pushed her glasses up. 

"Oh, come along. You two worry too much, boys. What would Momma say about it?" Keith crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Shiro frowned. 

"You know something, you two? I was just wondering. Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, our robbing the rich to feed the poor." Pidge and Keith both frowned. 

""Rob"? That's a naughty word. We never rob. We just... sort of borrow a bit from those who can afford it." Keith said. Pidge snorted and Keith threw the arrow from Shiro's hand at her. She dodged and it hit the tree-bark behind her. They both laughed. Shiro rolled his eyes. 

"Borrow? Huh. Boy, are we in debt." He said sarcastically. All three started laughing. Pidge opened her mouth to say something when trumpets started playing. Pidge's eyes widened. She smirked. 

"Oh ho hooo~" She said as she rubbed her arms together as she looked through the branches of the tree they were in. Keith smirked. 

"That sounds like another collection day for the poor. Eh, guys?" Keith said. Shiro hummed. 

"Yeah. Sweet charity~" Shiro said. They all watched the guards walking by a coach. They were playing the trumpets and drums. Keith scoffed. 

"Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation." Pidge snorted. 

""Peanuts"? Why, you dunce. That's the royal coach. It's Prince Lotor himself!!" Pidge said. Shiro frowned. 

"The prince? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbing royalty. I'll catch you later." Shiro said, trying to leave. Keith caught him.

"What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?" Keith asked. Pidge scoffed. 

"Rubbish! Come on!" She said as she climbed down first. Shiro sighed as Keith followed after her. 

"Ah! Here we go again..." Shiro mumbled to himself as he climbed down after them. Meanwhile in the coach, Lotor and his servant: Morvok, were laughing. 

"Taxes! Taxes! Beautiful, lovely taxes!" Lotor said as he ran his fingers through the gold. 

"Sire, you have an absolute skill... for encouraging contributions from the poor." Morvok said. Lotor chuckled. 

"To coin a phrase, my dear counselor, rob the poor to feed the rich. Am I right-? Tell me, what is the next stop, Morvok?" The tiny galran nodded as he opened a papyrus. 

"Uh, let me see. Uh, I-- Oh! Yes. The next stop is Nottingham, sire!!" Morvok said. Lotor laughed. 

"Oh! The richest plum of them all. Nothing--ham." Morvok chuckled at the prince's joke. Lotor put his crown on and Morvok held the mirror for him. 

"A perfect fit, sire. Most becoming. You look regal, dignified, sincere, masterful, noble, chival--" Morvok said. Lotor raised his hand and stopped him.

"Uh, uh, don't, don't overdo it, Morvok. There. That, I believe, does it. This crown gives me a feeling of power! Power! Power. Hmm" Lotor said as he admired himself and his long hair. 

"And how well King Alfor's crown sits on your noble brow." Morvok added.

"Doesn't it--? Uh, King Alfor? I've told you never to mention that man's name!?!" Lotor said as he lowered the mirror to look at his servant. 

"A-A mere slip of the tongue, Your Majesty. We're in this plot together, if you don't mind my saying so. And remember, it was your father's idea I hypnotized him and—"

"I know. And sent him off on that crazy crusade!" They both laughed at that. It was a great plan made by his father and mother. Their brilliant minds always had great plans. If only the people were more loyal. But it's better to be feared than loved. 

"Much to the sorrow of the Queen Mother..." Morvok said. Lotor frowned. 

"Yes! Mother. Mother always did like Alfor best...But she still married father..." Lotor said, pouting. 

"Yes and--"

"Now look here. One more word out of you, Morvok, and you are walking to Nottingham!" Morvok grumbled. 

Outside of the coach, in the bushes, Shiro, Keith and Pidge were hiding. They changed clothes to look like fortune tellers. Pidge was adjusting her hair and tying it up. Keith smirked as he saw the coach. 

"Would you look at that~" Keith said. Shiro chuckled and Pidge gesture for them to come out. They all got out of the bushes in the road. 

"Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally!  
Fortune-tellers!  
Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms!  
Get the dope with your horoscope~" Pidge said. Keith snorted at the last part. Shiro looked at Keith unimpressed. 

"Fortune-tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach!" Lotor said. Morvok gasped. 

"Sire, sire, they may be bandits!!" Morvok said, shaking Lotor. Lotor pushed him off. 

"Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish!" The three bandits looked at each other with a knowing look. They approached the coach and Lotor greeted them at the door. 

"Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like, first." Pidge giggled.

"Mmm! Oh! How gracious! And generous~." She mumbled the last part as she kissed the hand. Using her teeth she took out the gems from Lotor's rings. Morvok gasped as he noticed her. Pidge winked.

"Sire! Sire! Did you see what they--" Lotor growled at him. 

"Not a word!" Shiro and Keith stole the rest of the jewels. Morvok gasped. 

"Sire- did you see- did you see--" Lotor growled again and picked Morvok up and shoved him in a big chest. 

"Oh, you've spoken your last words!!" Lotor said, sitting on the chest. Pidge went in and smiled. 

"Masterfully done, Your Excellency!" She closed the curtains and Shiro and Keith walked on the other side. 

"Now close your eyes... and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, sire." Pidge said in the sweetest voice. Lotor purred a bit. Pidge stuck her tongue out in disgust at that.

"From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo!" Pidge said as she wiggled her arms around and coughed. Shiro took out a crystal ball with fire-flies in it and tied it to a stick. 

"Okay, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow." Shiro said as he dropped the globe in. Pidge gasped. 

"We're waiting-- Ah, oh! Look, sire. Look!" Lotor opened his eyes. 

"Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits~" He tried to touch the globe. Pidge gasped and hit his hand. Shit-

"Ah, oh! Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man~ Maybe later." Pidge said, trying to sound flirty. Keith snorted as he heard her and Shiro was muffling his laughter. Lotor purred. 

"Oh my~" Pidge hid her disgust with a fake smile. She pulled the globe down and Shiro cut the rope and left from next to the coach.

"Shh, now! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal-- Oh! A face appears.- A crown is on his noble brow!!" Pidge said as she rubbed the ball. Lotor smiled and puffed his chest. 

"Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting~!" Pidge peeked outside to see Keith as he was picking the solid-gold hubcaps of the coach and Shiro was using a knife to cut a hole in a chest carried by the guards and slipping the coins in his clothes, mostly his shirt, making it look like he had a huge chest. Pidge smirked and got back to her own stealing. 

"His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face~" Pidge said as she carefully slipped near him and rubbed circles with her thumb on his hand, slipping a ring off.

"Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Oh, that's me to a "T." It really is. Yes. - I-- - Now what?" Pidge blinked in surprise. Shit- She needed more time. 

"I, uh -- I see, um, your illustrious name!!" She said. Lotor was growing impatient. The flirting was failing. 

"I know my name! Get on with it!!" Pidge used her foot to slip a bag of money outside. Keith caught it. Morvok gasped as he saw her. 

"Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course!" Lotor gasped. 

"Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Morvok? Oh, you-- He's in the chest. Don't forget it...Hah..." Pidge smiled. 

"Now we're talking." Shiro mumbled as finally the last coins left the chest and he started walking away. One of the guards looked after Shiro as he was walking, holding his newfound chest. He swung his hips a bit and a guard whistled. Shiro smiled tensely and wiggled his fingers at him, batting his lashes. Pidge, Keith and Shiro all three dolted and managed to bump into each other, dropping some of the coins. Pidge was also wearing Lotor's fur coat and had a bag of money. They all started gathering the coins quickly and they ran. Lotor exited the coach only to see the three running and Pidge waving at him, sticking her tongue out. Lotor gasped and looked at himself. His coat was missing!

"ROBBED! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!! MORVOK!" The little galran got out of the giant chest.

"You're never around when I need you--! Oh. Ahem. I've been robbed." Morvok looked unimpressed. 

"Of course you've been robbed!!" Morvok said. 

"Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally!" Keith sing-sang as they ran.

"Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms~!" Shiro said, waving at the guard that whistled at him as the three bandits were still running. 

"After them, you fools!" But without the cuffs, the wheels of the coach fell and they couldn't run after them. Lotor screamed. 

"No, no, no, no! Mommy!" He said as he curled up in a ball. Morvok watched the scene and sighed, patting the prince's back. 

Pidge, Keith and Shiro laughed as they were running towards their camp. 

"Ohhh boyyyy~ Mom will surely be happy!" Keith said. Pidge laughed and cheered. Shiro whistled and they all started singing. This was a good day. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Pidge Gunderson...Who the hell is Pidge Gunderson?" Lance asked as he looked at the signs around town. Allura hummed. 

"From what I heard from Coran and Lotor it's a thief that attacked Lotor in his coach." Lance snorted. 

"Really now? Well would you look at that. The big and might prince Lotor, taken down by a small bandit." Allura giggled. 

"I just hope he won't ask for more taxes..." Allura said. Lance sighed. 

"Yeah...I hope so too." Lance said. That's when they entered the old part of town, the burned part from the fire on the carnival's night. Lance and Allura looked at each other in nostalgy. That is until Michelle and Coran caught on. 

"Lancey Lanceeee~" Lance hissed as he recognized Michelle's voice. 

"Coran!" Allura said as she spotted the man as well. Coran was panting. 

"You two are quite the slippery snails- Oh! The old part of town!" Lance and Allura stayed silent. 

"We have never been here...." Allura said. Michelle scoffed. 

"And we shouldn't be. The ashes will get on our clothes." Lance looked at Coran. 

"Do you know which one used to be Katie's residence?" Allura looked up hopeful as well. Coran chuckled as he twisted his mustache. 

"Why of course! The Holt residence used to be that one!" Coran said pointing at a house that used to have a giant garden. It was charred down and you couldn't make out much from it. There was however one item Lance recognized. 

"Hey! That's her journal!" Lance said as he got closer to the house. Allura clicked her tongue. 

"The poor flowers..." Michelle scoffed as she picked up a teddy bear. 

"This thing looks like it has seen some stuff..." Coran hummed. 

"If I do remember correctly it was a two story house with a beautiful garden and it had a work space for alchemy righttt here." Michelle groaned. 

"Let's just go homeeeee..." Lance scoffed. 

"You go home." Lance told her. Michelle shut up. Allura gasped. 

"I just saw someone!" She said. Everyone turned towards the woods. There was no one there anymore. 

"Interesting...Maybe it was the famous Pidge Gunderson!" Coran joked. Allura frowned in thought. 

"Maybe..."

* * *

"PIDGEEE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Pidge jumped down from a tree as she heard her mother's voice. For someone with two moms, she really couldn't imagine choosing between one or the other. She was followed by Bae Bae and Kosmo. Kosmo was a wolf Keith befriended in the woods and Bae Bae somehow managed to escape the flames and find her a week later after the fire. She was glad to have a familiar face with her. 

"I'm here, momma." She said as she walked over to her. 

"Where have you been huh??" Keith asked as he was sharpening his blade. Shiro crossed his arms and raised a brow at her. They sometimes were too over-protective of her. 

"I'm fine you two. I'm 18! And, if you really need to know, i was in the old part of town. The royals paid my old home a visit." Pidge said. Keith and Shiro both looked shocked. Krolia looked at Pidge with a raised brow, smiling.

"My my, aren't you a searched one? Do i need to pull out the wanted signs??" Pidge snorted. Bae Bae barked excited and Kosmo sat down next to Keith. Pidge chuckled and rubbed the dog's head. Kosmo soon enough got jealous and went over to her to be pet as well. 

"Now now, wash your hands Pidge. It's time to eat." She shrugged and went over to the river. But there was something gnawing in her mind...Why were they there? And...did they still remember her? 

* * *

Well, even though Prince Lotor offered a huge reward for the capture of Pidge Gunderson, that tiny rogue and her two brothers kept right on robbing the rich to feed the poor. And believe me, it's a good thing she did, because what with taxes and all, the poor folks of Nottingham were starving to death. And here comes old bad news himself, the Honorable Sheriff of Nottingham, Sendak. 

"Every town  
Has its taxes too  
And the taxes is due  
Do do-do do do" Sendak sang as he was strolling around the streets. He stopped as he noticed someone.

"Well, lookie there! Friar Tuck, the old do-gooder. He's out doing good again!!" He said as he noticed the priest of the town sneaking outside of his house. Sendak followed after him as he was going towards the black-smith. In there was Hunk, the apprentice and the blacksmith. The man entered. 

"Well, good mornin', Friar Tuck--!" Tried Hunk to say. 

"Shh, Hunk!! For you, Otto...Hunk...from Pidge Gunderson." Hunk chuckled as they received a bag of coins. 

"Oh, God bless Pidge." Otto, the blacksmith, who's leg was in a cast, said as he took the bag. Hunk smiled and put away the hammer he was using. The sheriff decided that now it was time to strike. 

"Do do do do-do do dee do do-do" He sang as he approached the place. 

"It's the sheriff! Hurry, hide it! Quick!" Hunk said and Friar Tuck hid the coins inside the man's cast. 

"Here I come. Ready or not. Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector." Sendak said as he entered slowly. Hunk frowned at him. 

"Oh, take it easy on me, Sheriff, w-what with this busted leg and all, you know. I-I'm way behind in me work, Sheriff." Otto tried to say. Sendak clicked his tongue. 

"I know, Otto, but you're way behind with your taxes too." Hunk sighed. 

"Oh, have a heart, Sheriff. Can't you see he's laid up? Come on, Otto. You'd better sit down and rest!" Said Hunk. 

"Oh, thank you.." Otto said as Hunk helped him sit down. Sendak smirked. He could hear the coins jingle in the cast. 

"Yes. Let me give you a hand with that leg. Upsa-daisy~" Sendak said as he held Otto's foot up. Otto gasped and Sendak started hitting the cast. Hunk's mouth fell open in horror as the coins rolled out, until the last. 

"Bingo! Ah, what they won't think of next. It smarts, don't it, Otto? But Prince Lotor says that taxes should hurt." Friar Tuck was shaking in anger. 

"Now see here, you-- you evil, flint-hearted leech!!" The preacher said. 

"Now, now, now, now! Save your sermon, preacher. It ain't Sunday, you know." Sendak said. He left laughing. Hunk growled. 

"Do do do-do do  
They call me a slob,  
But I do my job Do do do-do do~" Sendak sang. Next stop was a bigger house with a big family. From the house you could hear the faint sound of a Happy Birthday. The galran sheriff, deciding to be rude, crashed the party in the middle of the song. 

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday, dear Alan--" The family sang. That's when the door flew open. 

"Happy birthday To you~  
Well, now, sonny, that box is done up right pretty, ain't it?" Sendak said as he entered their living-room to find the kid surrounded by his sisters and in front of him a box, nicely wrapped. 

"Well, Mr. Sheriff, sir, it's my birthday present, sir." The boy responded shily. The mother frowned at the sheriff. 

"It sure is. Why don't you open it?" Sendak said as he lowered himself to the kid's level. Alan, the boy, nodded and turned to the box. He opened it and gasped. 

"Oh, boy! One whole farthing!" The boy said. The galran hit the boy underneath the hand, sending the coin flying up and catching it. The mother gasped. 

"Have you no heart? We all scrimped and saved to give it to him! You- You-" Sendak chuckled. 

"Now that's mighty "thoughty" of you, "widder" woman. The family that saves together pays together. Oh, now, don't take it so hard, sonny. Prince Lotor wishes you a happy birthday too." The sheriff said, patting the boy on the back and almost sending him tumbling down at the strength. Right in that moment, a voice came from outside. 

"Alms, alms, alms for the poor!" Sendak smirked as he got out of the house to find an old beggar with a tin cup in his hand. Sendak smirked as he took out a coin and hit the cup, catching the coins inside in his hand. He chuckled.

"Hmm. Well. So far it's been a cheerful morning. Keep saving! HAHAHAH!!" Sendak left, laughing. The woman inside that saw everything growled. 

"What a dirty trick. You poor old man. Do come in. Come in and rest yourself..." The old man nodded as he slowly hit the ground with the stick he had as he came inside. His dark glasses and cloak hiding his face. 

"Thank ye kindly, Mother. Thank ye. Tell me now. Did me old ears hear someone singing a birthday ditty?" Asked the beggar. The boy came forward. 

"Yes, sir. And that mean old sheriff took my birthday present!!" The boy said, sniffling. 

"Did he now? But be a stout-hearted little lad, and don't let it get ya down now, ok??" Pidge said as she took off the glasses and smiled. Alan gasped. 

"Gee whiz! It's Pidge Gunderson!!" The mother gasped and the kids all cheered. 

"Oh, he's so handsome, just like his reward posters." One of the younger girls said. Pidge laughed awkwardly. First, that's a child. Second, she doesn't swing that way.

"Happy birthday, son!" Pidge said, taking off the cloak as well. She crouched down to the boy's level. 

"Tell me, young man, how old are you today?" Pidge asked with a smirk. 

"Gosh, I'm seven years old, going on eight!" Pidge gasped. 

"Seven? Well, that does make you the man of the house, and I've got just the right present for you!" Pidge said as she got out a bow. She gave it to him. The boy gasped. 

"For me? Gee, thanks, Pidge Gunderson, sir. Hey, how do I look? Huh?" The boy said, turning to his sisters. An older girl laughed. 

"Not much like Pidge Gunderson." Pidge rubbed her chin. 

"She's right. There is something missing. Of course! There you go." She took off her hat and put it on the boy's head. 

"Boy, oh, boy. Now how do I look?" His sister giggled. 

"The hat's too big." She said. Alan's mother gasped. 

"Shh! Mind your manners!" Alan's little sister nodded as she hugged her bunny plushie. 

"Yes, mind your "mattles."" Pidge laughed at the family. 

"Don't worry. You'll grow into it, young man." She said with a wink. Alan nodded determined. 

"Oo-de-lally! I'm gonna try it out!" Alan said as he left with his bow. Pidge smiled. Alan's little sister looked at him. 

"Good-bye, Pidge! Come again on my birthday!" She said. Pidge nodded and waved at the kids as they left. 

"Oh, you have made his birthday a wonderful one. How can I ever thank you?" The mother asked. Pidge smiled kindly. 

"I only wish I could do more. Here. And keep your chin up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Nottingham. You'll see..." She said as she gave her a bag of golden coins. She hugged it with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, Pidge.... You've risked so much to keep our hopes alive. Bless you. Bless you." The woman said to herself as Pidge left in her disguise. Alan was happy to meet with his friend and tell him about what happened. They were close to the castle. 

"Gee, did Pidge Gunderson really give it to you?" Asked Toby, a shy boy and friend of Alan's. Alan nodded proudly. 

"Yeah, and this is his own hat too!" Toby whistled. 

"Gee, I'd sure like to shoot your bow and arrow!" Toby said. Alan's baby sister shook her head. 

"Let me try it, Skippy!" The girl said. Alan frowned. 

"Oh, no, you don't? I'm gonna shoot it first!" He said as he pulled the string. 

"You're pointing it too high!" His older sister said. 

"I'm not either. Watch this!" Alan said. The arrow flew too high and got over the fence. The kids all hissed.

"Uh-oh. Now you done it." Toby said. 

"Right in Prince John’s backyard..." Alan's older sister said. 

"Alan, you can't go in there!!" His younger sister said. Alan puffed his chest up and was about to go. 

"Yeah. Prince John will chop off your head. Like this." Toby said as he gestured with his finger across his neck. Alan frowned. 

"Oh, I don't care. I gotta get my arrow!!" He insisted. 

"Wait a minute. Toby might tattle on you." Said the older girl. Alan gasped and the three turned to Toby. 

"Yeah, Toby. You gotta take the oath!" Alan said. Toby tilted his head, confused. 

"An oath?" The kid asked. The three brothers nodded.

"Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes." All of them did. 

"Spiders, snakes and a lizard head." Alan said. 

"Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head." Toby repeated. 

"If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead." Alan continued. Toby gulped. 

"If I tattletale, I'll die till I'm dead..." Toby said. They al nodded and Alan slid through the bars of the backyard's garden. He will get his arrow back. In the backyard however were Allura and Lance, playing badminton. They got rid of Michelle since she hated the game. 

"It's your turn to serve, Lance." Allura said. Lance smirked as he twirled the racquet. He put it over his shoulder and smirked as he looked at Coran. He was reading underneath the tree but he looked up to see him. 

"You heard her, Coran? Pass me a shuttlecock." Coran sighed and threw one. Lance stuck his tongue out in concentration and hit the shuttlecock. Allura gasped and dove to get it. They both chuckled as they were hitting it back and fourth over a net. 

"Nice shot, Allura! But they don't call me sharpshooter for nothing~" He said as he dove and hit it. The small white ball with feathers attached to it flew. Allura fell trying to get it and laughed. 

"Where is it? Did you lose it? Oh and you even fell for me~" Lance asked amused. Allura rolled her eyes. 

"For you? Never. Oof...Where could it be?" She started shaking her dress. Lance snorted. 

"Oh, Allura, you look so silly. Oh, look. There it is behind you." Lance said pointing with his racquet. He got closer and blinked in surprise as there was a kid there, hidden in the bushes. 

"Oh! Well, hello. Where did you come from?" Lance asked, scratching his head. Allura giggled and the kid backed away. 

"Oh, please don't tell Prince Lotor. Mama said he'll chop off my head!!" The two royals looked at each other. 

"My my! We would never! Oh, don't be afraid. You've done nothing wrong..." Allura said. The kid slowly came out. Coran went over to the three. 

"Who does this young archer remind me of...?" Coran asked, twisting his mustache in thought. He gasped and snapped his fingers. 

"Well, upon my word, the notorious Pidge Gunderson!" Alan perked up, smiling. Allura giggled. 

"That's right. Only Pidge Gunderson wears a hat like that!" Lance said, kneeling down to the kids level. Alan puffed his chest proudly.

"Yeah, and look at this keen Pidge bow!!" Alan's little sister sneezed. Lance gasped and made goo-goo eyes. 

"Oh my GOD! Allura!! Look!!" Allura looked to the side and giggled. 

"It's all right, children. Don't be afraid. Please come here!" The other three kids looked at each other. 

"Do you think it's safe?" Toby asked. Alan's older sister smiled. 

"That's Maid Allura and that's Lance!" Alan's baby sister said. 

"Mama said she's awful nice. Come on!" Said the older girl and they all slid inside the garden. Coran laughed. 

"Hey, you guys, not so fast. Wait for me!" Called the small girl with a bunny plushie. 

"I told Alan he was shooting too high!!" His older sister said. Allura smiled and Lance chuckled. They both loved kids. He missed being a kid....He missed Katie...He sometimes wondered how she'd look grown up. Would her hair be long? Short? Those freckles and green eyes...It has been years yet he missed the way she drew and talked excitedly. 

"I'm so very glad he did. Now I get to meet all of you." Lance said as he put his hands on his hips. 

"Gee, you're very beautiful!! Is one of you going to marry Pidge??" Lance and Allura both looked surprised. Coran laughed. 

"Hah...First of all we need this 'Pidge Gunderson' to come and get us...We're stuck. I bet he would leave us instead." Lance said. The kids gasped and Alan frowned at the prince.

"Oh, not Pidge Gunderson! I bet he'll storm the castle gates, fight the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Sherwood Forest!!" Alan said, proudly. The other three kids nodded. 

"Now just a moment there, young man. You've forgotten Prince Lotor, Lord Zarkon and Honerva!" Coran said. Alan blew a raspberry. 

"These old hags don't scare me none. Nor will it scare him!" Lance and Allura looked at each other with a knowing look. Coran hummed, twirling his mustache. 

"I'm scared of Prince Lotor. He's cranky..." Toby said, hiding behind Allura's dress. Allura giggled. Lance frowned at the kid, stealing the princesses attention. 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! I, Prince Lotor, challenge you to a duel. Hey, hey! Take that! And that! And this!" Coran said as he used a racquet. Alan gasped as he spared with his wooden sword that was tied to his belt. He put on a determined face. 

"Death to tyrants!" Alan said and the kids cheered as he started sparing. Lance chuckled and Allura started clapping. 

"Och! Och, och!" Coran said. The prince and princess both laughed. They hadn't had this much fun in years!

"Slice him to pieces!" The boy's older sister said. 

"Oh, save us, our hero. Save us!" Allura said as he clasped her hands together. 

"Oh! Ouch! That's not fair. Mommy!" Coran said as he whined. The kids laughed. 

"That's Prince Lotor, all right!" The boy's older sister said. The little sister clapped her hands together and Toby chuckled. 

"Yahoo! Now I got ya!" Alan said as he put his sword underneath Coran's arm, right at his armpit. 

"Och, mercy! Mercy! Oh! Oh, he got me. I'm dying!!" Coran said as he dramatically laid in the grass. Alan gasped and came closer to Coran. 

"Oh-! Did I hurt you? Huh?" He asked. Coran opened an eye and smiled. 

"No, this is the part where you drag the prince and princess off to Sherwood Forest." Alan nodded and smiled and he pulled them by the hand. 

"Come on! Let's go!" Alan said. Lance laughed. 

"Oh, Pidge, you're so brave and impetuous!" Lance said. Allura giggled and they all went in the bushes and sat down. Allura hummed. 

"Oh. So this is Sherwood Forest!" She said. Alan nodded as he hugged his knees to give them space. 

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, now what are we gonna do?" Alan asked. Lance and Allura looked at each other and smirked. 

"Well, usually the hero gets a kiss." Alan scrunched his face up. 

"A kiss? Oh, that's sissy stuff..." Lance raised a brow. 

"Well, if you won't, then I will." He and Allura leaned and kissed his cheeks at the same time. The kids, who were watching, started laughing and giggling. 

"They're kissing!" Alan stuck his tongue out and wiped his cheeks. Allura and Lance both smiled and got out of the bushes. They continued playing. It has been a wonderful afternoon. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Lance!!" Allura said as she went inside his room with Coran behind her. Lance raised a brow. 

"What?" Allura pointed at a poster. Lance gasped. 

"What?! They're using ME as a prize for a competition?! Archery?! I get it, i'm charming but this is awful!!" 

"I know! They're using you like an asset!" Lance scoffed. 

"I can't believe they added a kiss from me as a prize!" He said as he crossed his arms. That's when Michelle entered the room. 

"LANCE! I JUST SAW THE POSTERS WHILE TAKING A STROLL...IS IT TRUE?!" Lance opened his mouth but she stopped him. 

"STOP! I SHALL NEED TO GO AND TRAIN! DO NOT FRET, I WILL WIN THAT KISS!!" Michelle rushed out of the room and Lance groaned. 

"I'm doomed..." Allura chuckled. 

* * *

"Pidge?? PIDGE!!" Keith said. Pidge raised a brow. 

"What??" Shiro chuckled. 

"Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinkin' about something else." Pidge shrugged. 

"Well, you see? The sheriff is growing more and more heartless each day. And it's truly concerning me." Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"Something new??" Pidge shook her head. 

"Nothing." She sniffed and scrunched her face up. 

"Hey, whoa! It's boiling over! Shiro watch it!!" Shiro looked behind him and groaned. Keith face-palmed. 

"You're burning the chow!! God damn it, Shiro! Mom just had to be out hunting..." Shiro frowned at both of them. They smiled angelically. 

"Look, why don't you stop mooning and moping around and just go to steal something?" Shiro asked. Pidge scoffed. 

"Nothing worth it...No money." Keith sighed as Pidge said that. Kosmo and Bae Bae whimpered. Pidge rubbed their heads. 

"It'll be fine...We'll find something..." Kroalia just returned and smirked. 

"I found something quite intriguing." The three turned to the galran as she pulled out a poster. 

"Old Prince John’s having a championship archery tournament tomorrow for ladies. And i believe the prize is in money." Pidge jumped on her feet and ran to get the poster. 

"Holy mother Oo-de-lally..." Pidge said as her eyes widened. She pushed her glasses up. 

"This...I can't believe this!" Keith said as he snatched the poster. Shiro took it next. 

"It's exactly what you needed, Pidge!" Her smile grew. 

"Look! The prize is also a kiss! The girls coming will be there for the kiss! I can easily win!" Pidge said. Keith scoffed. 

"Do not sell yourself short, Pidge. You could win just as easily against a man." Pidge smiled and nodded in thanks. 

"Well? What are we stalling for? You have a big day tomorrow! Chop chop!" 

"Wait a minute, Pidge, mother. Hold it. That place will be crawling with soldiers." Pidge, Kroalia and Keith all looked at Shiro unimpressed. 

"Right...disguise...They all think she's a boy. Got it." Pidge smirked. 

"Fear not, my brothers! This will be my greatest performance!" Pidge said, proudly. 

* * *

People were gathered all around, ready to see the show. Flags were hanging, tents were put up and in the royals coach stood Lotor and his servant. 

"Morvok, this is a red-letter day A coup d'etat, to coin a Norman phrase." Lotor said as he was sitting, laid back, on his chair. He had been assigned in watching over the whole archery tournament. 

"Oh, yes, indeed, sire. Your plan to capture Pidge Gunderson in public is sheer genius! But...do you think he will come? It's after all a competition for women!" Lotor laughed. 

"He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to help the poor." Lotor said to his servant. 

"My trap is baited and set... and then revenge! Ah, revenge!" Lotor said, a bit too loud. 

"Shh! Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret!" Morvok said. 

"That insolent blackguard. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown!" Lotor said, balling his fist. Morvok nodded. 

"I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look so utterly ridiculous" Lotor raised his hand. 

"Enough! Morvok, enough..." The small galran nodded at the prince as he arranged his crown. Lance and Allura, who just set down, looked at the prince and scoffed. 

"I will be honest...I am kind of excited." Lance said. Allura giggled. 

"I do hope however wins is a fair lady. And a nice one too." Allura said. lance smirked. 

"Why don't you go then? I will give the kiss for free~" Allura looked at him unimpressed and hit him behind the head. He rubbed the spot. 

"I deserved that..." Lance said. However, somewhere in the bushes was Pidge and her family. 

"This is itchyyyy~" She said as she straightened her back and wanted to scratch her back. Kroalia hit her hand. 

"Don't! Now...Are you ready??" Pidge inhaled and exhaled as she has her hair nicely tied up and was wearing a dress she stole a long time ago. Keith and Shiro were snickering at her. 

"I haven't seen you looking like a lady in forever...But won't they notice?" Pidge frowned at the two and scoffed. 

"Oh, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother." Kroalia. 

"Your mother is right here, darling." Pidge smiled. 

"One of them, indeed." Kroalia smiled and giggled. The other two rolled their eyes. Shiro had a disguise as well. He looked like a fancy noble. Pidge straightened her back and took her bow and arrows and started walking with small shy steps. Not her usual thing but thank god she was small. She met with Sendak right there. 

"Sheriff? Your Honor?" Pidge asked as she fluttered her eye-lashes. The other three in the bushes looked impressed. Sendak turned to her. 

"Yeah." Pidge gasped and gave him a sweet angelic smile. 

"Meeting ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat." Pidge said as she covered her mouth giggling. Sendak bent down and kissed her hand. Keith and Shiro narrowed their eyes. 

"Well, now, thank you. Oh, excuse me. I gotta go. The last round of the tournament is against me~ Heheh~" Pidge smiled and wiggled her fingers at the sheriff. She turned around and pretended to gag. Shiro laughed. 

"Pidge's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees this scene I lay on Prince Lotor." Shiro started walking. 

"Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful." Shiro said, taking a bow. 

"He has style, eh, Morvok??" Shiro smiled. 

"You took the words right out of my mouth, P.L" Lotor raised a brow. 

"P.L...I like that. Do you know I do? Morvok, put it on my luggage. P.L. HAH!!" Lotor said. Morvok frowned. 

"Hmpf! And you? Who might you be, sir?" The small servant asked. 

"I am Sir Reginald, duke of Chutney. And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you." Shiro said, entering his character and tried to kiss Lotor's hand. Morvok was left with his mouth agape. Lotor just retracted his hand with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, no. Uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than-- Please sit down." Lotor said, gesturing to a chair next to him. Shiro took the seat. Keith and Kroalia smiled and cheered silently as the plan worked. 

"Thanks, P.L. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could you? The royal box. Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's-- Oh, excuse me, buster?" Shiro said as Morvok kept poking him. The prince's right hand man stared in disbelief. 

""Buster"? You, sir, have taken my seat!" Morvok said. Shiro and the prince laughed.

"Morvok, with you around, who needs a court jester? Now get out there and keep your eyes open for you know who." Lotor said, gesturing with his hand for the small galran to leave. He left, reluctantly. 

"What cheek..."Buster"? Who does that dopey duke think he is?" Morvok grumbled. He kept walking and sneaking around. Hunk, Friar Tuck and Otto were all standing, ready to watch. It would be easy to recognize Pidge. But Hunk noticed the little galran and pulled the preachers clothes. The man noticed him too. Otto frowned as well.

"Now he's up to something, Friar Tuck..." Hunk said. The priest nodded. 

"Yeah! Come on!" The apprentice and the Friar Tuck started walking. The archers were now walking towards the fields. Pidge was walking by the royal box where the prince and princess were when a girl cut her way and almost made her fall. 

"Lanceyyy~" Said the girl. Pidge scoffed. 

"'Lanceyyy~'! First of all watch where you're going. Sheesh..." Pidge said rolling her eyes. All three looked at her. 

"And you are...??" The girl asked unimpressed. 

"Important is not who I am...But rather the fact you cut my way and almost made me stumble. But OH! I'm the unmannered one, aren't i??" The girl growled as the prince and princess looked at each other. 

"You won't steal that kiss!" Pidge scoffed. 

"Darling, you can keep the kiss. No offence, but I'm here for the money prize. I do not kiss someone I haven't met in my life!" Allura and Lance perked up. Lance looked at Pidge and felt his cheeks grow hot. Her red-ish hair...those green eyes and freckles. She looked a lot like- But he knew she couldn't be. But he couldn't deny the beauty this lady was as well. She shined in some way. 

"So you're insulting the prince??" Pidge snorted. 

"Heavens no! Princey here has got a charming face. No wonder so many ladies have came to compete. I just don't kiss someone that isn't even an acquaintance! It's morally wrong! He may not want to! I would never do such thing." Pidge said. She looked the girl up and down. 

"But honey, I have to say you really have nothing going on there." She said, gesturing with her hand towards the girl and leaning against the box. Lance snorted and Allura had to cover her face to stop herself from laughing as the girl was fuming in rage, a vein pulsing. Pidge stuck her tongue out at her.

She pushed past the girl. 

"Now, if you may excuse me...I need to get to my target. Good luck." She bowed down. 

"Your majesties." She greeted and left. Lance smirked. 

"I wish her luck, with all my heart." Allura said, smiling. Lance approved. The girl that came, no other than Michelle, scoffed and left. That's when Zethrid and Ezor came. 

"Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin." Said Zethrid. 

"Proceed, Captain!" Said Lotor as he waved his hand. 

"The tournament of the Golden arrow will now begin." Zethird said as Ezor sat down a golden arrow on a satin pillow and some money. Pidge smirked as her eyes gleamed. Now we talking. The ladies were all struggling to fire their bows and one girl even fired one in the royal box. Pidge didn't make a move yet. Lance and Allura looked confused. Michelle laughed. 

"HAH! Can't even shoot? Watch this!" Michelle pulled the string and shot almost in the center of the target. Pidge smirked. 

"Nice shot." Pidge with one move took off the bow and pulled it back. She closed an eye and fired. The arrow went right in the middle. She cockily blew on her fingers. Michelle's mouth fell open. Lance and Allura leaned forward in surprise. Shiro chuckled as he sat next to the galran prince. 

"A perfect bull's-eye- Well, well!" Lotor said as he rubbed his chin. 

"Yeah. That's what you call pulling it back and letting it go, P.L." Shiro said, smugly. 

"I'm gonna win that golden arrow, and then I'm gonna get the money and--" Pidge said proudly to herself more than anyone else. 

"Listen, scissorbill, if you shoot... half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better then Pidge Gunderson!" Michelle said. Pidge gasped. 

"Pidge Gunderson, he says! Wowie! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is." Pidge took out another arrow and quickly shot it in another target. It was a bull's-eye again. Michelle frowned and growled. 

"That lady's got class, ain't she, P.L.?" Shiro asked, trying to sweet-talk Lotor into making Pidge win. 

"Indeed she has, Reggie. Bravo! Uh, bravo! Yes!" Lotor said, clapping a bit. Lance's smile stretched as he noticed Lotor's reaction. Allura giggled and clapped her hands as well. They both hoped this lady could win. She seemed nice enough. Plus, it meant Lance wouldn't have to kiss anybody. 

"Oh, um, by the way. I heard the sheriff's having a bit of trouble getting his hands on that Pidge Gunderson??" Pidge asked smirking, knowing the sheriff was close by. Michelle scoffed. 

"He's scared of him, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today? Huh! He could spot him through them phony disguises!" Michelle said. Pidge nodded solemnly. Morvok saw her and gasped as he was hiding behind some of the tents. 

"It's him! It's Robin Hood! I just can't wait till I tell His Majesty!" But Hunk and Friar Tuck caught him. 

"You little..." Hunk said with narrowed eyes. 

"Unhand me, you-- W-Wait!!" Hunk and the preacher picked the little galran servant and eyed a barrel. 

"Please, please! I don't drink!" The two smiled as they opened the barrel and put the cap back on it. 

"Attention, everyone! The final contestants are none other than" Lady Michelle and the lady from Devonshire!!" Ezor said cheerfully. Pidge smiled and waved around as people cheered. Lance and Allura started clapping. Lotor eyed Lance.

"Ah, I see you favor the pretty lady?" Lotor asked. Shiro scrunched his face up as he asked that. That was his little sister you jackass--

"Uh, why, yes, sire. Well, at least she amuses me." Lance said. The galran prince raised a brow. Shiro wanted to face-palm. 

"Coincidently, my friend, she amuses me too." Lotor said leaning back in his chair. Shiro stuck his tongue out as Lotor hummed. Pidge eyed Lotor. He looked at her and smirked, blowing a kiss to her. She smiled tensely and caught it. Allura and Lance looked at the exchange and frowned. As Lotor turned around Shiro gestured to her. She pretended to gag and throw the kiss, stomping on it and spitting on it. Shiro nodded proudly and clapped silently at that. Allura and Lance started giggling. 

"What is so amusing?" Lotor asked. The two royals smiled awkwardly.

"For the final shoot-out, move the target back 30 paces!" Zethird announced. The galran soldiers did as told. 

"You heard him, Nutsy! Get going! Move it, you birdbrain. And remember what you're supposed to do!" Michelle said to Sendak as he leaned to one of the galrans. He nodded.

"Yes, sir, Sheriff, sir!" The galran got inside the target and moved back. Pidge's eyes widened. 

"Cheating little--" Pidge said, fuming as Sendak and Michelle were chuckling. First was Sendak. He missed intentionally, it was clear. Next up was Michelle. The galran jumped and caught the arrow right in the middle of the target. The girl smiled at Pidge. 

"Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole caboodle~!" Michelle said. Pidge inhaled and pushed her sleeves up. She walked forward. 

"Yeah yeah, don't flatter yourself." Pidge said as she pulled the bow back. Michelle walked behind her and hit her leg as she pulled the string. She stumbled and let go. Lance and Allura gasped as Shiro leaned forward. 

"No, you don't!!" Pidge said as she quickly pulled out another arrow and shot the one already in the air, redirecting it right in the bull's-eye, splitting Michelle's arrow in half. 

"Yea! She did it, she did it, she did it!" Hunk and Friar Tuck said as they celebrated. Otto celebrated as well. Alan, his sisters and his friend were all cheering as his mother was clapping. Allura hugged Lance and he smiled. 

"Does that mean you'll give me the kiss instead?" Allura frowned. Lotor rubbed his chin and looked at Zethrid and Ezor, making a small hand gesture. 

"Archer, I commend you, and because of... your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations." Pidge bowed down, politely and looked around. The guards looked more...on guard. Something was wrong. 

"Oh, thank you kindly, Your Highness. Meeting you face-to-face, Your High and Mighty, is a real treat~" Pidge said sweetly. 

"Ah! And now I name you... the winner, or, more appropriately..." Said Lotor as he grabbed a sword. Pidge didn't wait as she dodged the blow. 

"The loser! Seize him. I sentence you to sudden, instant and even... immediate death!" Pidge gasped as the guards came for her. They all lounged at her at the same time. She didn't have a chance to react. 

"PIDGE!" Keith said. Kroalia stretched her hand to catch him. 

"KEITH WAIT!" She said. Lotor smirked. 

"Well well...So i was right after all. The famous Pidge Gunderson?" Pidge snarled as she was being held with her hands behind her back. 

"But how?!" Sendak said in disbelief. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"I've ALWAYS been a girl!" Pidge said. That's when Lotor's eyes widened. 

"I remember you...You're the daughter of those pesky gardeners!" Pidge snarled. 

"DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY YOU--" She had a sword to her neck now. She eyed it and frowned. Lance and Allura stood up. 

"That's Katie?!" Lance said, his eyes widening. Pidge looked away. 

"Why yes! Her death after all has never been confirmed thanks to some IDIOTS!" Allura looked at Pidge with saddened eyes. 

"Well anyways...Traitors to the crown must die!" Pidge scoffed. 

"Traitor to the Crown? That crown belongs to King Alfor- Long live King Alfor!" Pidge yelled. The crowd all cheered. 

"Long live King Alfor!" Lotor screamed in rage. 

"Enough! I am king! King! King! Ah! Off with her head!" Lotor demanded. Keith and Kroalia gasped. Hunk covered his mouth in shock as Friar Tuck was ready to step in. 

"LET HER GO YOU FILTHY BASTARD--" Keith started screaming, right when Lotor suddenly was squirming. He looked panicked. Why? Shiro had snuck behind the curtains of the royal box and was now having a knife to the prince's back. 

"Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe!" Lotor yelled. Everyone stopped. Pidge lit up as she realized what was going on. 

"Okay, big shot. Now tell them to untie my sister, or I'll—" Shiro growled. Lotor gulped. 

"Sheriff, release my sist -- I mean, release the prisoner!" Sendak looked confused. 

"Untie the prisoner?" Sendak asked as he scratched his head. Keith smiled. 

"You heard what he said, bushel britches!" Keith said, throwing his arms up.

"Sheriff, I make the rules, and since I am the head man-- Not so hard, you mean thing-- Let him go, for heaven's sakes! Let him go!" Lotor said as Shiro pressed the knife deeper. 

"There's something funny going on around here. Ezor!" Zethrid said and the two decided to go to the back. That's where they met Shiro. 

"Why, you--!" Zethrid said as she lounged forward. Shiro dodged and ran. Lotor sighed in relief. 

"Kill them! Don't stand there! Kill them!!" Pidge ripped the dumb dress apart and rolled to dodge and attack. 

"PIDGE! CATCH!!" Keith threw her a sword and just in time to block the axes of two guards. Shiro was now fighting Zethrid and Shiro was fighting Ezor. Lotor raised a sword. Lance gasped. 

"PIDGE! WATCH OUT!" She turned around and blocked the attack. She slid her sword against the other and Lotor's weapon was now in her hand. She jumped inside the royal box and looked at Lance and Allura. 

"Have you ever used a sword??" She asked Lance. He shook his head. 

"Well time to learn! Dodge!" They all dodged an attack and Pidge handed him one of the swords. Pidge looked at Allura and then at Shiro. 

"SHIRO! TAKE THE PRINCESS OUT OF HERE! Run for it, lassie! This is no place for a lady!" Pidge said with a wink as she blocked another attack. Allura smiled thankfully as she slid out of the box, through the curtains in the back. Sendak caught her hand. She grabbed his arm and threw him over her head and into the two guards she and Lance were fighting. 

"Take that, you cheating scoundrel!! KEITH!" Pidge called. Keith nodded as he was sparing with Zethird still. Keith rolled his sleeves up as he looked at Shiro they both nodded. 

"Ooh, what a main event this is!" Keith said as he pushed the galran he was fighting inside the tent. Shiro laughed. 

"What a beautiful brawl!" Shiro said as he pushed Ezor. They both untied the tent and rolled the ropes around the two. Keith pushed the rolled up tent in the forest and the two stood there. Allura was right behind Shiro the whole time. 

"Errr- You all do this often??" Allura asked. Keith and Shiro looked at each other. 

"Nah. But Pidge does." They both answered at the same time as two other guards came for them and they were both on each side of the princess, protecting her from the blow. Lance and Pidge were now fighting Sendak next to a pie sale. 

"Well, Princey, you sure grew up to have less stamina-- OFF!" Pidge said as she got hit in the stomach with the handle of Sendak's sword. Lance stopped a blow. 

"Ya don't say- You're a bandit now??" Pidge pushed him out of the way of an arrow. 

"More or less." She said as they both slid behind a counter of one of the stands. 

"But it's very nice to see you again." She said with a smile that melted his heart. Pidge got up and took one of the pies. 

"EAT THIS!" She said as she threw it in Sendak's face. 

"Stop the girl!" Lotor yelled. Alan drew back his bow and hit Lotor with an arrow right in the butt. Shiro came from behind Lotor and hit him in the head. 

"SEIZE THEM AT ONCE!" Lotor said as Pidge, her family and the prince and princess were running for the woods. 

"Guess we're traitors of the crown now!" Lance said. Pidge chuckled and she, Shiro, Keith and Kroalia turned to them. 

"Welcome on board!" They said as they dodged more guards. One was coming straight for Pidge but he got tackled by someone that joined their run. 

"HUNK!" Pidge exclaimed. Hunk nodded as they all ran. Lotor was throwing a tantrum. 

"MORVOK! You're never around when I need you!" Morvok came out of the barrel hiccupping. Hunk stopped right before the forest. 

"LONG LIVE KING RICHARD! YEEEEE!!" Pidge hissed and pulled him in the forest just as arrows were flowing towards him. They all ran for a bit more before they stopped, panting. 

"D...Did you at least get the money??" Keith asked Shiro. Shiro looked down. That's when Pidge took off her boots. The two bags of coins promised were there. 

"You're lucky i have small feet..." Pidge said as she wiped her forehead. Kroalia hugged her. 

"Oh my child!" She, Keith, her mother and Shiro laughed as Allura, Lance and Hunk were watching. That's when they heard a rustling in the woods. The family drew their swords as the three that tagged along got behind them. Coran emerged from the forest. 

"Now that truly is a beautiful show! Katie Holt alive as Pidge Gunderson? The whole fight? Beautiful! How are you Pidge?" Pidge sighed in relief and hugged the man with a mustache. 

"Hah! Never have been better!" Pidge said. But then came the hard part...Finding camp for the night and telling her story to her friends. This will surely be complicated alright. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow...that's..." Lance said as they were sitting around the fire. Pidge was carving some wood for her arrow and Shiro was cleaning some clothes. Bae Bae and Kosmo were laying at Pidge's sides and she would sometimes rub their heads. 

"We are very glad you are alive, Pidge." She smiled at Allura. 

"Well...I'm sorry about the fact you're now well...Traitors to the crown." Hunk snorted. He was helping Kroalia make food. 

"I have been the moment i shoved Morvok in an ale barrel." Keith, who was leaning against a tree spurted. 

"You what?! Hunk, you mad lad!" Pidge laughed as she threw the arrow in the bark where Shiro was. He pulled it out and used it to scrub the dirt off of his shoes. 

"So...Prince, Princess. What can you do?? Do we have to teach ya how things work around here??" Keith asked. Pidge hit him in the head with her rock. 

"Be nice! Off...Excuse Keith's manners...No wonder Kosmo was attracted to you! You act like a wolf with no manners!" Keith snarled. 

"MOM! PIDGE IS BEING MEAN AGAIN!" Kroalia sighed. 

"And you're 19 and you're still calling me for when your younger sister is teaching you manners!" Shiro laughed. 

"I was right! She is playing favorites!" Shiro said. Lance moved uncomfortably on the log he was sitting on. 

"I recommend grass. It's way softer." Pidge said as she blew the bark off and rubbed the new arrow. 

"Alrighty. I have found some berries!" Coran said. Pidge hissed. 

"I wouldn't eat those if i were you." Pidge said. Keith chuckled and Shiro groaned.

"I'm never trusting berries again." Shiro said. Allura smiled as Kroalia gave each one of them food. 

"Thank you." Allura said. Lance nodded politely. Pidge got up, twisting her arrow and started leaving. 

"Pidge?" Allura asked. Pidge looked at them and smiled. 

"Yeah, you guys eat. I'll eat later." Pidge said and started walking again. Kosmo and Bae Bae both got up snarling and followed her. Keith scoffed. 

"Great, there's guards in the forest." And Keith kicked his head back as he sipped loudly from his wooden bowl. Allura and Lance watched a bit disgusted at the lack of manners. After they all ate, Pidge came back, laughing. 

"Pidge??" Keith asked. She pointed at the people behind her. A lot of the people from town were here. Keith chuckled. Hunk perked up. 

"Mister Otto!!" The black-smith laughed. 

"Hunk, my boy! You're a merry men now! I am so proud of you!" Hunk smiled. The kids were there too. 

"Well...i guess now it's Miss Pidge." Alan said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Pidge giggled. 

"Hey...I'm still Pidge alright. And down with that scurvy Prince Lotor!" Pidge said. Everyone raised his fist and they cheered. Shiro chuckled. 

"Pidge! Sing something for us!" Pidge's eyes widened. 

"What? me?!" Everyone cheered. Lance raised a brow. 

"You can sing and play??" Lance asked. Pidge gave him an unimpressed look. 

"Listen Princey, i know a lot of stuff." lance raised his hands up in defense. The people seemed ready with their instruments. Pidge laughed. 

"You all just came here to have some fun, didn't ya?" Kroalia said, amused. They started playing their instruments. Pidge sighed. Allura started clapping her hands. 

"Oh, the world will sing of an Altean king a thousand years from now  
And not because he passed some laws or had that lofty brow" Pidge sang. Kroalia snorted. Lance perked up, impressed. Pidge jumped on a log. 

"While bonny good King Alfor leads the great crusade he's on  
We'll all have to slave away for that good-for-nothin' Lotor!  
Incredible as he is inept  
Whenever the history books are kept  
They'll call him the phony king of Altea  
A pox on that phony king of Altea~" Pidge sang. Everyone cheered at the last part. Lance laughed and climbed on the log next to her, smirking. Pidge raised a brow, amused. 

"He sits alone on the giant throne pretending he's the king  
A little tyke who's rather like a puppet on a string!" Pidge smiled at him. 

"And he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way  
And then he calls for Mom while he's sucking his thumb.  
You see, he doesn't wanna play!" They both sang. The people around them started dancing. Keith, Kroalia, Shiro and Keith dancing around each other as the others were divided in pairs. 

"Too late to be known as Lotor the First  
He's sure to be known as Lotor the Worst  
A pox on that phony king of Altea!" They both sang as Lance and Pidge started dancing around the other on the log.

"Lay that country on me babe!" Pidge exclaimed as se let the town's people have their solo at the instruments. The kids cheered. One of the girls stole Lance away as Alan stole Pidge away. Everyone was dancing, cheering and drinking as Friar Tuck brought barrels of beer. 

"While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread  
King Alfor's crown keeps slipping down around that pointed head!" Pidge sang, smiling. Allura laughed. That's when The preacher intervened. 

"Ah, but while there is a merry man in Pidge's wily pack  
We'll find a way to make him pay and steal our money back!" The priest sang and Bae Bae and Kosmo howled the last note. Pidge chuckled. Keith snorted as he petted their heads. 

"A minute before he knows we're there  
Old Pidge'll snatch his underwear!" Pidge got on the log again and put on the coat he stole from Lotor that day in the forest and fluttered his underwear: boxers with hearts on them. Everyone laughed. Lance then realized something...Pidge never changed from the smiling energic Katie he knew. And that made his heart sour. He was happy, so very happy. 

"The breezy and uneasy king of Altea!" Pidge sang. Shiro chuckled. 

"The sniveling, groveling!" Shiro sang. 

"Measly, weaselly!" Kroalia added. 

"Blabberin', jabberin'" Hunk sang. 

"Jibbering, jabbering!" Keith sang. 

"Plundering, plotting!" Allura added. 

"Wheeling, dealing!" Friar Tuck added as well. 

"Prince Lotor! That phony king of Altea!" Everyone sang. Lance and Allura looked at each other. They smiled happily. They have never seen this side of their subjects...Nor have they ever seen them this alive! This may be the start of something great! 

* * *

"He throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way  
He calls for Mom and sucks his thumb and doesn't want to play  
Too late to be known as Lotor the First  
He's sure to be known as Lotor the Worst~" Sendak sang as he was walking inside the castle. Morvok, who was counting the money from the taxes, took off his glasses and chuckled. 

"How about that?" Sendak asked, as he leaned on Morvok's desk. Morvok laughed. 

"That's P.L. to a "T." Let me try. Let me try!" Morvok said, and cleared his throat. 

"Too late to be known as Lotor the First  
He's sure to be known as Lotor the Worst--" Morvok froze as he noticed Lotor in the doorway, looking at the two of them shocked. 

"The fabulous, marvelous, merciful, chivalrous--" Sendak scrunched his face up. 

"Oh, you got it all wrong, Morvok! It's "the snivelin', grovelin', weaselly, measly—"" That's when Lotor threw the bottle of wine he was holding. The two galran servants turned in horror. 

"Enough!" Lotor yelled. That's when Zendak came behind him. 

"What is happening here?!" Zendak asked, with a booming voice. Lotor and his two servants gasped. 

"S-Sire!!" Sendak and Morvok said as they knelt down. Lotor bowed. 

"Father. Excuse them. They are just...Imbeciles." Zendak frowned. His wife looking from the door-way as well. 

"What is all this nuisance about?" The galran woman asked. Sendak cleared his throat. 

"Y-Your majesties. Excuse us, i-it's a big hit. The whole village is singing it!" Sendak said, Morvok quickly nodding. 

"Oh, they are, are they? Well, they'll be singing a different tune. Double the taxes! Triple the taxes! Squeeze every last drop... out of those insolent, musical peasants! The only music I wish to hear is the sound of their despair!!" Zarkon said, his voice booming.

"B-But F-father--" Zarkon slapped him. 

"SILENCE! Sheriff! You heard me! Go!" Sendak left. Morvok excused himself as well. Zarkon started chuckling and then started laughing. 

"The crown is mine! And no son of mine will become a clown like Alfor's daughter and that prince!" Lotor nodded and excused himself. Oh how he hoped Allura and Lance were doing better. They surely won't like the news. He hoped that one day, his father and mother will be dethroned. He hoped that Pidge Gunderson will actually manage to save these poor people. He hated what his father and mother had turned him into. But now what was more important were the taxes...They grew and people could barely pay now. It was clear as day: Things were only getting worse. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh...These don't look so bad if you ask me~" Lance said as he admired himself in the water. Pidge scoffed. Lance and Allura were changed in the Merry Men's clothes. 

"Of course they don't! I made them!" Lance looked at her, surprised. 

"You did??" Lance asked. She chuckled. 

"Yup. And as Shiro and Keith are teaching Allura how to fight, I'm teaching you how to fight properly, princey." Lance frowned. 

"What could you possibly teach me--" Pidge swept her foot on the ground, taking Lance down. He fell on his back and groaned. Pidge looked down at him. 

"What do you say now?" Lance frowned. 

"That you're quite rude." Pidge snorted. 

"I get that a lot. Get up." She gave him a hand and pulled him up. She tossed him a bow and some arrows. She laughed at him as he almost dropped them and didn't know how to hold a bow properly. Pidge whistled at him and pulled back he string of the bow to show him. He frowned and tried to do it as well. Pidge took the point of his bow and tapped his chin, making him look up a bit. She poked him under his eye and he closed it and she tapped his feet to hold them apart a bit. Pidge put her hands on her hips, cockily. 

"There we are! Now shoot!" he let go and the arrow went in a tree, marked by Pidge. She hit the hat on her head with her finger, making it move from her eyes to take a better look. She crossed her arms. 

"Not bad, Princey. You have some good potential." Lance smiled at the praise. 

"You're a good teacher, Katie." Pidge looked at him surprised by the use of her old name and smiled softly. 

"Heh...Missed ya too, Lance." She said as she walked to get his arrow. Lance smiled proudly at that. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Come on. We barely started." Pidge stated as she pulled her own bow back and shot her arrow right through the middle of Lance's. The prince's eyes widened at how easy she managed that. 

"Woah..." he said impressed. Pidge felt a small feeling of pride overcome her at that. She missed Lance...

* * *

Lotor was sitting and watching the money pour in slower and slower as people were getting taken to jail thanks to his father's cruelness. He missed Allura. She was good at calming him. Zarkon was growing irritated by the day as his men failed to catch Pidge. King Zarkon sure made good his threat, and his helpless subjects paid dearly... for his humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. Why, he taxed the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham? It was obvious. But it hurt Lotor to watch this. It needed to stop. Nottingham was in deep trouble. He decided to seek help from the only ones who could help. Packing his stuff he left through the window at night and decided it was time he joined the good side. He adventured through the forest and started walking. That's when he saw a light and realized he was where he was supposed to be. 

Pidge was on guard that night. They all trained hard that day and her mother has barely gotten any sleep these last few days so she decided it will be upon her to be guard this night. That's when she heard some rustling from the woods and both Bae Bae and Kosmo started growling. Her eyes searched for the source of the sound when a purple figure jumped her. She rolled on the ground with that person and was taken by surprise. She managed to find an opening and pushed the person off with the help of her two companions. Her eyes widened as she saw the galran prince. 

"What the--" She muttered to herself. Lotor drew out his bow to stop her from saying anything. Bae Bae and Kosmo growled louder. That's when Lance woke up. 

"Huh--??" He asked, confused by the noise. Pidge and Lotor both turned to him. Lotor gasped and accidently let go of the bow. Pidge's eyes widened. 

"LANCE!" She lounged forward and pushed the prince out of the way, as the arrow hit her shoulder. She groaned as blood was now dripping on the ground. 

"PIDGE!" Lance drew out his blade and Lotor dropped his bow. 

"WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HER! I ACCIDENTLY LET GO!" Lance and Pidge both paused, attention solely on the galran prince. 

"...You have only a few ticks to speak. Got it?" Pidge said as she pulled the bow out of Lotor's reach with her foot and sat up, taking the arrow out of her shoulder. Lance winced and scrunched his face up but his attention was still on Lotor. The galran prince had to admit, she trained Lance well. Not as well as she was trained, Pidge was a talented fighter but it was better than almost all of his father's troops. It said a lot about her potential and how he was doing the right thing. 

"Listen...I never wanted this- This barbarian to rule like this! He is a heartless monster and I want to address the fact that I hate being his puppet!" Pidge and Lance eyed each other. Pidge nodded and Lance lowered his blade. It wasn't surprising how the others were still asleep after the training that day...What was surprising was that Lance was up. But she realized he was a light sleep a few days ago. They had been growing quite close the time she had trained him. But what was more important was the threat at hand. 

"I want to join you, Pidge Gunderson. And fight for what is right for the people of Nottingham, just like King Alfor. I had admired him and his daughter for a long time." Allura gasped. Apparently she was awake as well. 

"Me...??" She asked. Lotor nodded, looking away with a slight flush. Lance looked away as well. Pidge knew why. Lance has tried to get close to the princess for a long time. He however gave up after they met Pidge again. Everyone soon enough was awake and Pidge was just listening to Lotor complain with a bloody shoulder. While he was talking, Lance had enough. 

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT ABOUT PIDGE?!" She raised a brow. Lance pointed at her shoulder and she made an 'o' with her mouth in realization. 

"Oh, i'll be fi-...hine...Oh shit..." She said as she started to sway a bit. Her eyes rolled back and she was falling. 

"PIDGE!" Her brothers called out to her and Lance immediately rushed to catch her. Kroalia rushed to Lance's side. 

"Don't worry, dear. I will take care of her." Kroalia said. Coran rushed to their side as well to help the galran woman. Lance nodded, worriedly. God damn it- He can't lose Pidge again and he REFUSES to lose her to an accidental arrow aimed at him! It was just- IDIOTIC! She always called him an idiot. And he would have accepted and idiotic fate. But Pidge was way more intelligent and worthy than a dumb untreated wound! 

"She will be fine in the morning...However...In the meantime. Welcome to our group." Kroalia said kindly. Lotor looked at them with teary eyes and thanked them. And soon enough, the whole town knew of the role of a puppet he played and everyone forgave and forgot, being thankful they had another ally so strong. The next morning, after everyone was informed that night, Pidge woke up. Lance was sleeping next to her, against a tree. Pidge blushed as she realized he was waiting for her and chuckled. She poked him. 

"Come on, princey. You have training." The boy with darker skin smiled. 

"PIDGE! YOU'RE OK!" He hugged the girl and she gasped in surprise, flushing pink. She giggled and hugged him back. 

"It's good to see you're in a good mood..." She said, amused. 

"It's good to see you're good. Let's go!" Lance grabbed his bow and arrow as Pidge got up from the ground and they both started walking to their usual training place. Bae Bae and Kosmo, following. 

* * *

Everything just got worse. The prison was full. Otto, the mother of Alan, and so many more civilians have been arrested. These were dire times. And on that rainy evening it just seemed to keeping going that way... But the priest believed in hope and in Pidge. So the bell still rang. And he still pulled the string to let it bring hope to the poor people. 

"Friar Tuck, I don't think anyone is coming..." Said priest Sexton as he was still playing the empty tune on the keys. The preacher sighed as he was walking in the empty church towards the alter and the other priest, his steps ringing and leaving a heavy echo behind. Empty...

"You're right, Sexton, but maybe the sound of this church bell... will bring those poor people some comfort. We must do what we can to keep their hopes alive..." The man said to the other. 

"Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant Lord Zarkon... taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people?" Said Sexton's wife as she walked in from their home. 

"Yes, those poor people. Look, our poor box is like our church-- empty.." Friar Tuck opened the box and looked at it with a sad look. The sister bit her lip and opened the door taken to her and her husband's home. 

"Friar Tuck, we've saved this. It's not much, but please take it for the poor..." The woman said, as she came out with something. The priest gasped. 

"Your last farthing?" Tuck asked. The woman smiled and nodded. 

"Aw, little sister, no one can give more than that. Bless you both..." Tuck said as he dropped the golden coin in the box. Sexton chuckled. 

"Oh, we were just saving it for a rainy day." He said, trying to crack a joke. 

"Well, it's raining now. Things can't get worse." Tuck said. But he was wrong. 

"Howdy, Friar. Well, it looks like I dropped by just in time.!" Sendak called. The woman gasped and Sexton hit the wrong keys by accident. 

"What does that big-bellied bully want?" The younger man said to his wife as he crossed his arms. The woman went over to her husband in fear. 

"Father, shh!" She said, panicked. 

"Hmm. Well, what have we got here?" Sendak said as he took the box and turned it upside down, the lid opening and the coin slipping out. The woman let out a horrified gasp. 

"Now, just a minute, Sheriff! Th-Th-That's the poor box!" The preacher said. Sexton and his wife, nodded. Sendak clicked his tongue. 

"It sure is, and I'll just take it for poor Lord Zarkon with a missing son. Every little bit helps..." Sendak said, pretending to be sad. The priest was growing irritated by his attitude. 

"Oooh, you put that back!" The sister said, stepping forward. Sexton held her back, with a saddened look. 

"And His Majesty also blesses you, little sister." Sendak said, looking down at the human. The father didn't like the way he was looking at his wife. 

"You--" But Friar Tuck cut him short. 

"You thieving scoundrel!" The preacher said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

"Now, take it easy, Friar. I'm just doin' my duty." The galran said, putting his hands up, a bit thrown off by the priests attitude. 

"Collecting taxes for that arrogant, greedy, ruthless, no-good Lord Zarkon?!" The priest said. The sister covered her mouth in shock at the attitude as Sexton slowly smirked. 

"Listen, Friar, you're mighty preachy, and you're gonna preach your neck right into a hangman's noose--" The priest frowned. How dared he?! First he took the loveliest people: The Holt's and then they started taxing and taxing, ruining sweet Pidge's life. Oh how he remembered the smile of that little girl as he helped her make a bow for the first time. The proud grin when she brought back the taxes he paid...He won't let her down. Pidge was their only hope. He started shaking in rage as this man was technically taking everything Pidge had ever did for them as a joke. She was a better King than that Lord would ever be and a greater fighter than all his troops combined! It was time he stood up to this clown! And he will do it with pride! Just as everyone did, thanks to Pidge Gunderson and the Merry Men! 

"Get out of my church! - Out! Out! Out! Out!" Tuck said as he pushed the galran outside. Sendak couldn't believe it as he was being taken outside by the priest himself! 

"Oh, dear me!" The sister said. The two young adults rushed to the door as the preacher and the sheriff exited the building, the sheriff falling on his bum. The friar eyed a stick he saw and took it. He looked at the sheriff and frowned. 

"You want taxes? I'll give you taxes!" The Friar lounged forward with the ferocity of a bear! Sendak barely had time to stand as the stick hit him and was getting beaten up violently. Sexton nodded and started encouraging this. 

"Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Friar!" But the triumph didn't last long as the bear had been overpowered by the hunters. The sheriff didn't come alone. Zethrid and Ezor were right at the door and chained the priest up. 

"You're under arrest for high treason to the crown!" Ezor called out as a bubbly giggle escaped her. Zethrid scoffed in triumph and patted the other galran woman's head. Ezor puffed her chest in pride. Sendak got up and spat the blood out of his mouth. Tuck looked up and closed his eyes. 

"Perdonami, Katia...ti ho deluso..." The sheriff scoffed. 

"Get him out of here! He is delusional!" They all started walking away. The sister started weeping in her husband's arms. 

"Oh, no!" The woman said, through broken sobs. Her husband patted her on the back, letting her cry. It was a sad day indeed. And things were only getting worse. 

"Oh, there, there, Mother..." The man said. The only sound apart from the sobs being the rain hitting the ground. The bell won't chime the same again as the Friar has been taken away as well as the money for the poor...

* * *

In the castle, Zarkon was sitting on his throne, alongside his wife. Honerva or Haggar as she was sometimes called, was looking rather bored as her husband? Was filled with rage. The tiny galran Morvok was pacing the room in a panic. 

"Sire, if I may-- may venture an opinion, you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. I-I-I know. I know. You haven't counted your money for days, hmm? It always makes you so happy. Sire, taxes are pouring in, the jail is full. And, oh, I have good news, sire- Friar Tuck is in jail--" His talking had been interupted by the king violently sitting up. 

"FRIAR TUCK?! IMBECILE! It's Pidge Gunderson that I want, you idiot! I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands--" He was interrupted by a cough. All three galrans turned to the princess in the door-way. It was Michelle. 

"Your majesties." Zarkon sat down and nodded in respect. 

"Princess Michelle. Pleasure. What is so important??" She smiled. 

"You see, your highness. There is something- or rather someone- I seek. And there is someone your majesty seeks- But I have a plan on catching her. And I will share it if I may have Prince Lance's hand in marriage." Zarkon perked up. 

"It shall be granted to you! Now what may this plan be...??" Honerva said, intrigued. Michelle smiled and bowed down. 

"You see, your highnesses. The Holt family, I believe, is still in your custody and power. It's the perfect bait to rule that 'Pidge Gunderson' into a trap. They will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see? And 'Pidge' will come running to save them!" Zarkon sat up with wide eyes. Honerva smiled. 

"And when our elusive hero tries to rescue... the corpulent family, my men will be ready! Genius!" Zarkon said. The princess smiled cruely. 

"Thank you, Your Highness...Now I shall take my leave." Michelle said. Zarkon smiled. 

"You shall." Zarkon said, tapping his chin satisfiedly. He will get his hands on that girl. She will ruin his plans no longer. 

* * *

It was cloudy and rainy just like the feelings of the poor people of Nottingham. The sheriff and the two galran captains were out in the village square building up the trap for tomorrow. 

"Well, Zethrid, everything's rigged up and all set." Sendak said as he tapped onto the wooden crafting.

"Yep, it's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, Sheriff." Zethrid said. 

"Sheriff, don't you reckon we oughta give that there trapdoor a test?" Ezor asked as she tapped her foot on the trapdoor. Ezor falling right through. Zethrid face-palmed. 

"Criminently. Now I know why your mama called you the way she does..." Sendak said as the galran hoisted herself up and back on the wooden scaffolding. That's when an old man with a cloak, dark glasses and a stick came, holding a tin cup. 

"Alms. Alms for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice... of the sheriff?" The old blind man asked as he was hitting the stone in front of him, to check of any obstacles. 

"That's right, old man." Sendak said, puffing his chest up in pride. Both galrans behind him rolled their eyes. 

"What be going on here?" Asked the poor man as slowly hit the legs of the scaffold with his stick. He raised their brows in surprise. 

"We're gonna hang The Holts." The sheriff said, the two captains chuckling. The man's eyes widened underneath the glasses. The man being no other than Pidge. 

"No! Hang The Ho-- Hang The Holts?" Pidge said, her voice almost cracking and giving her disguise away. 

"You betcha. At dawn. And maybe it'll even be a double hanging." Ezor said. Zethrid turned to her like burned. 

"Shh, shh. Dummy up, you dummy." She said to the other girl, trying to shut her up. 

"A double hanging, eh? Who'll be the other one who gets the rope?" Pidge asked, curious. She had a feeling she won't like the answer. And she had a feelings she already knew the answer. 

"Sheriff, he's getting too all-fired nosy." Zethrid said with a snarl. Pidge didn't do anything, pretending she didn't see it. Since she was posing as a blind man. 

"Oh, I didn't mean nothing. But, um, couldn't there be trouble... if Pidge Gunderson showed up?" Pidge asked. The three galrans looked unphased. 

"Well, wouldn't you know, Sheriff, he guessed it." Ezor said with a shrug. The other two galrans narrowed their eyes at the third. 

"Ezor, button that mouth of yours!" Zethrid said, this time smacking the smaller one over the head. 

"Ah, no need to worry. The sheriff be too crafty, too clever and too smart... for the likes of him, says I." Pidge said, trying to shift their skepticism away. 

"Ya hear that, Ezor, Zethrid? For bein' blind, he sure knows a good man... when he sees one, says I." Sendak said, proudly pointing at himself and puffing his chest forward again. 

"Sheriff, I still got a feelin'... that that snoopy old codger knows too much." Zethrid said as Pidge started slowly walking away. 

"Oh, shut up. He's just a harmless old blind beggar." Sendak said, waving her off. Pidge took the opportunity to trip. Then she started calling again. 

"Alms. Alms for the poor. Alms. Alms for the poor." As soon as she managed to take the corner she took off her glasses and dolted towards the forest. Her family was in danger and she needed to do something! It was time to do what she was supposed to have done years ago! Break them out of jail! And it couldn't wait any longer. It was tonight, or never!! 


	7. Chapter 7

"You're suicidal!" Keith exclaimed as she said her plan. She frowned. 

"A jailbreak tonight is the only chance they've got!" Pidge said as she stomped her foot. Shiro frowned. 

"A jailbreak? There ain't no way you can get him!" Shiro said. Pidge smirked. 

"Now that? That is a lie..." Pidge said with a dangerous glim in her eyes. Kroalia. 

"Pidge this is too dangerous--"

"What if it was Keith we were talking about huh?! That's my family just as well as you, mom!" Kroalia's eyes widened. 

"I always wanted my two moms to meet..." Pidge said, rubbing her arm. Lance frowned. 

"I'm in." Lance said. Pidge's eyes widened as Lance. Lotor and Allura both nodded. 

"Coran the gorgeous man has always admired the Holts. I believe you two should go!" Coran stated. Pidge smiled. Keith sighed. 

"It can't be helped, can it?" Shiro shook his head. 

"Reckless...I swear..." Pidge beamed and looked at Hunk and her mother. Hunk put his hands up. 

"Don't look at me- If something happens, we're coming either way!" They all looked at Kroalia. The woman smiled. 

"You always win, don't you?" Pidge's smile grew in size. 

"Heh...And I'm not planning on losing anytime soon. Are you ready, Lance?" He smirked. 

"As I'll ever be, Pidge." 

* * *

"One o'clock and all's well!" Ezor chided. Zethrid face-palmed. 

"Ezor, you'd better set your brains ahead a couple of hours." The bigger galran said. Ezor saluted. 

"Yes, ma'am. Uh, does that there mean adding or subtracting?" She said, looking at her fingers. Sendak groaned. 

"Oh, let's forget it." Sendak said. 

"Yes, sir, Sheriff, sir." Ezor said. The sheriff grumbled. 

"Ezor, how can I sleep with you yelling "All's well" all the time here?" The sheriff added. Zethrid frowned. 

"Sheriff, everything ain't "all's well." I got a feelin' in my bones there's gonna be a jailbreak any minute!" She said. Sendak scoffed. 

"Criminently, Zethrid! Point that peashooter the other way." He said as he noticed the loaded cross-bow. 

"Don't you worry none, Sheriff. The safety's on Old Betsy." Zethrid confirmed as she patted the thing. The arrow shot and almost hit Sendak. Ezor hissed. 

"What in tarnation you tryin' to do- you birdbrain?!" Sendak yelled. The two backed away a bit. The sheriff grumbled again. 

"Just doing my duty, Sheriff--" Zethrid said. 

"You and that itchy trigger finger of yours!" Sendak barked at her. Ezor, who was patrolling ended up close to the wall. That's when two set of hands caught her. Wait why did one of them smell like exotic creams-- But she was already pulled in the bushes, on the other side. Zethrid and the Sheriff heard it. 

"Hey, did you hear that?" The girl asked. Sendak nodded. 

"Sure did, Trigger. There's something funny going on around here. Come on. You cover me." The two galrans walked a bit until the man stopped. 

"Wait a minute. Is the safety on Old Betsy?" He asked, warily. Zethrid nodded. 

"You bet it is, Sheriff." She said, patting it. Sendak winced and scrunched his face up. 

"That's what I'm afraid of. You go first." She shrugged and went ahead and they walked to the wall, stopping right at the arch-way of that wall. Pidge just finished putting on purple make-up and Ezor's cape. She frowned at them as she was tied to the wall. Lance snorted. 

"Haven't seen a pretty face like mine in a while, eh?" Pidge smacked him over the head and rolled her eyes.

"All right, you in there, come out with your hands up" 

"Yeah, reach for the sky!" Pidge looked at Lance as he was frowning in worry. 

"Just you watch this "preformance", partner." Pidge said with a wink. Lance frowned even more. 

"Be careful, Pidge." She smiled. 

"Don't worry...I will." Lance sighed in relief and couldn't help the small blush as she smiled. She came out with Ezor's weapon and hiding a bit using the arch-way's shadow. 

"Jehoshaphat, Trigger. Put that peashooter down." Pidge said, imitating the best she could, the galran's voice. The other two galrans relaxed. Sendak put his blade back. 

"Aw, shucks, Zethrid, it's only Ezor. And criminently, get back to your patrol. - On the double. Get!" Sheriff said to Zethrid, almost kicking her. She grumbled and rolled her eyes as she started walking. 

"I'm a-getting! I'm a-getting." She said to him. The sheriff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"That Zethrid. He's getting everybody edgy. Nothing's gonna happen. Those people... are gonna dangle from the gallows come daybreak." Pidge was following closely behind the sheriff. Lance peeked to see what was happening. Pidge pulled the sheriff's chair and helped him sit down on it. 

"Sheriff, why don't you just sit yourself down here kind of cozy-like?" Sendak yawned, tiredly. 

"Well, thank you, Ezor." He mumbled. Pidge smirked. 

"Just close your sleepy little eyeballs." Pidge said as sweet as she could, cooing him to sleep, as she slowly pulled his eye-lids down. He grumbled approvingly. 

"The sandman's a-coming~" She sang as she put his legs on a small stool and he was snoring. She rubbed her hands as she noticed the keys on the belt. She smirked with greed. 

"Why don't you, uh, let me loosen that belt? Rock-a-bye, Sheriff~. Just you relax~" She sang as she unbuckled his belt and pulled the keys off, still humming. For a split second, she had the audacity to think what would happen if she were to unbuckle Lance's belt. Her cheeks flushed for a second, before she reminded herself why was she there in the first place. She kept humming as she turned the key slowly in the door, making a loud sound. She shuddered in horror. Shit- But the sheriff wasn't bothered. He mumbled something then said:

"Rock-a-bye, Sheriff~ Just you relax~" She sang again. Lance slowly snuck past her and she gestured for him to get it. He did and she also gave him the keys. The door closed with a loud creak and thud making both of them stare with wide eyes. Zethrid turned around and started yelling. 

"Wait a minute! Jailbreak! Jailbreak! I heard it! I heard it, Sheriff! The door! The door--" Pidge tripped the galran and she fell right at the Sheriff's feet. 

"Now, for the last time, no more false alarms!" Sendak said. Pidge and Lance were still at the door. She leaned towards him. 

"Now, you release Friar Tuck and the others... and I'll drop in on the royal treasury!" Pidge told him. He nodded and she was about to leave when. 

"Pidge??" She turned around. 

"Be safe out there..." He said. She blinked in surprise and smiled. 

"You stay safe as well, princey. Now go!" She said. They both nodded and left. His heart however was hammering in his chest after that smile. Lance climbed quickly the stairs and started looking around. He found a cell with the Holts written on it. He opened the door. There they all were- even the old lady. 

"Who is there??" Matt asked. Lance shushed him. 

"Shh, quiet. We're busting you out of here!" Lance said as he made his way to them. The younger woman looked up. 

"We??" She asked. Lance smiled. 

"Well, you wouldn't expect your daughter to do nothing as her parents and family is slaughtered, would you?" They all perked up. 

"Mi bambina...? She's alive?" The elder woman asked. Lance smiled and nodded. 

"Thank God. My prayers have been answered!" Colleen chided. Lance untied them all and they were about to leave when the older brother stopped. 

"Wait! We can't leave the people here!" Lance chuckled. 

"We aren't! But the cells are this way!" The prince said as he pointed towards the way he was officialy going. Matt hummed and nodded. The five started walking and entered a huge room with a lot of people in it. They unchained each and every one of them, even Friar Tuck, Otto and the mother and her kids. Alan immediately puffed his chest and took out the bow Pidge gave him. 

"I'm ready. Where's the bad guys?" Alan asked. lance grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"Take it easy, son." Lance said, amused. Alan scoffed and moved the hat Pidge gave him from his eyes. That's when Alan's mom gasped. 

"Look! It's Pidge!" They all rushed to the window to see her climb the tower. She had rope on her shoulder with a claw. She swinged it and it landed right on the balcony. She grabbed onto the rope and started climbing. She almost slipped but Pidge was strong, she tightened her grip and kept going. She peeked through the balcony and smirked. It was none other than Zarkon and Honerva's room, Morvok sleeping at the end of their huge bed. Money was surrounding them like it was something easy to come by. Pidge smirked at the sight. Zarkon with a loud snore started mumbling her name. It sent shivers down her spine. She tied rope onto her arrow and onto the bed and pulled the bow back. She looked right at Lance. He nodded. The arrow flew right past everyone in the cell and next to the door. Lance took the arrow out, put it through the loop and got over to the window. 

"Ladies? Watch this shot~" He said with a wink to the women in the room. They giggled as he shot the arrow back to Pidge. Zarkon jolted awake for a second in which Pidge panicked. He mumbled something and fell asleep next to his wife again. Morvok and Honerva didn't even flinch. The archer snickered under her breath. She started to tie the bags of money onto the rope and slowly descending them to Lance. 

"Is this a normal thing?!" Sam asked, concerned for his daughter. Lance chuckled. 

"Pidge is more capable of fighting then the King's whole troops together." Matt smirked at the praise. 

"She is a Holt after all." Matt added, puffing his chest in pride at his little sister's acomplishments. The people in jail just started telling them stories about her bravery while Lance was focusing on the rope. He could hear them and he could make out bits and pieces out of the stories. He thought to himself that she surely was something else. 

Zarkon was uglyly snoring. Pidge scrunched her nose up in distaste at that. It could shake the damn room if he snored a bit louder. Such an awful way to sleep as a King. He'd scare the damn assasins off if he ever had one. It sounded like a demon being exorcised. She was pretty sure Lance could hear it from all the way over there. That's when the King accidently hit Morvok in the face. Pidge's eyes widened as she duked down. lance gasped. 

"Shit- Morvok!" He said. Matt turned to him. 

"Is she ok?!" He asked. The prince nodded. 

"He didn't see her yet." Pidge crawled on the ground as Morvok was mumbling sleeply. She started slowly rocking him back to sleep. Soon enough, the small galran was back to dream-land. Back in the cell however? The money was finally pouring in. Friar Tuck laughed. 

"Praise the Lord and pass the tax rebate! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" They started giving everyone their money back, bags of taxes that they all worked hard for and they could just feel the gratitude blossom for the small girl with red-ish hair that was risking her life up there for them. 

"Come on. Follow me!" Lance said, as he was carrying some money too. They all started walking after the prince. They got to the door, only to find that one of the bags had a tear in it. Lance hissed as the coins fell right on the Sheriff. Damn it- Sendak woke up and was about to say something, but Lance and Matt grabbed him. They quickly changed Lance into his clothes and made him sit down. 

"Now, Sheriff-- Now, don't get your dander up, but I still got a feelin' that—" Zethrid eyes widened as Lance pulled up his hat and pinned her down, covering her mouth. Matt helped hold her down. 

"Everyone, get going. Hurry!" Matt said. They all walked through the gates and hidden from the patrol on the walls. Pidge was still up in Zarkon's room. That's when the clock chimed. It was dawn already. Her eyes widened as she watched the clock tower. Shit- She was almost done. She looked at the last bag. It was under Honerva's pillow. She slowly lifted the pillow and brought it down. She tied it on the rope, just as Michelle walked in. Pidge rushed to the balcony and jumped, grabbing onto the rope. Michelle immediately rushed to grabbed onto the rope, slowing it's descend and started screaming, waking everyone up. Zarkon went to help her and grabbed onto the rope. They were now both hanging onto the balcony's bars. The people that came back to the cell to collect the money were all pulling with all their strenght, Lance being the first. 

"Guards! Guards! My gold!" Pidge yelped as one of the arrows from the archers on the wall almost hit her. She started descending by grabbing onto the rope using her hands instead of staying in one place. She also needed to evade the arrows. Zarkon and Michelle finally let go, the gold being pulled to the cell at a rushing speed. The civilians all grabbed the bags and started escaping. 

"Oh, no, no, no. They're getting away with my gold. Guards! Guards!" Honerva yelled. The King, Queen, servant and princess all rushed out of the bedroom to catch the culprits. The guards were all running around in chaos. Pidge finally met up with the civilians. She was panting. 

"Pidge!" Her family called to her. She teared up. 

"Momma, Papa...Matt...Nonna!" She hugged them all and then turned to Lance she hugged him as well. He flushed but hugged her back, earning a stern look from her older brother and a few knowing looks from the people. She looked at the guards behind them and snarled. 

"Everybody, this way!" She called to them as she gestured with her bow for them to follow. They did. Arrows were flying. It was chaos. Soon enough arrows were flying back towards the attackers. 

"Hah! Eat that!" Keith said as Shiro hit one of the archers. Kroalia gesturing for them to come to them. Hunk and Coran lounged and took down a few of the guards chasing them. Allura and Lotor were shooting arrows as well. 

"Hunk!!" Old man Otto called. Hunk beamed. 

"Old man!" He called out and took down another guard with a good tackle. Alan shot an arrow towards the archers. Pidge realized he will missed so she pulled her bow back. Her arrow took three out as it caught onto their clothes and pulled them in a wall. Alan looked proud and Matt looked with soft eyes at his sister. She hasn't changed at all after all this time. Some of the galrans tried to cut their way but the civilians were smart and Pidge even smarter. As they were running she turned to Lance. 

"LANCE! HELP ME!" She said. He nodded and they both went over to a huge barrel stack. They both untied it and the barrels came rolling towards the guards. They had a cart prepared for the money and people, Kroalia and Coran ready in the front. Allura and Lotor helped the kids as Shiro and Keith were buying more time. Lance and Hunk were taking the money. Pidge looked over at everyone. 

"That's all of them. Get going!" Pidge said as she rushed over to a giant gear, controlling the front gate. The bridge fell and the gate lifted. Coran frowned. 

"This ain't no hayride. Let's move it out of here. Ho-ooo!" Coran said as he hit the horses and they started running.

"On to Sherwood Forest!" Kroalia said.Pidge was running towards the coach to catch them and jump in. She did just when she spotted the child. Alan's mother gasped. 

"Stop! My baby!" The mother said. Lance saw the look in Pidge's eyes. 

"PIDGE WAIT--" He called out but she already jumped off, rushing to the little girl's aid. She slid on the ground as two archers drew their bows out. She grabbed the little girl and managed to evade the arrows. But the gate fell as one of the guards cut the rope. She slid the girl through the bars. 

"Keep going! Don't worry about me!" The little girl started running and guards were closing in on Pidge. She gasped and started climbing the gate. Fuck- She was screwed! She stumbled a bit at the top and saw a loose rope hanging. She jumped onto it and started swinging above her attackers. A she did, she swang right into the Sheriff sending him into a group of galran troops. They all went rolling back. She jumped on the wall and slipped, but managed to bare her fingers in the cracks between the bricks of the wall. Her eyes widened in horror as lances were being thrown at her. She caught one and used it to get on the wall. Up there she met two archers who foolishly enough, fired at the same time. She jumped again. 

Sendak was now running with fire and she was back on the tower, right underneath the royal's room. The Sheriff was climbing the stairs of the tower, while she was climbing onto the balcony. The two met face to face at the end of the King's room and Pidge's eyes widened as he swang the torch around. She ducked but the drappery and all the silk caught on fire. She ran like a cornered chicken. She was cornered. The room was blazing and the fire extending. She was small enough to fit through one of the holes in the drappery door. She jumped through as Sendak was trapped in the blazing room. She was now at the top of the tower. Shit- 

She got out through the window and climbed on the roof. In the forest she could see her friends and family watching- No- NO! This couldn't be the end. 

"KILL HER!" She heard Michelle and the royals all shout as they looked at her. Arrows were being fired as the flames were raising higher. Lance looked at her in horror. 

"PIDGE!" He called out to her. She bit her lip as the flames were raising. She inhaled and jumped into the water surrounding the castle. Lance stared with wide eyes at the scene. The King got closer to inspect. Pidge was now trying to swim towards the forest. 

"SHOOT HER!" Zarkon demanded. Arrows came flying and Pidge sunk down, bubbled forming. Nothing else coming out. 

"Come on, Pidge...Come on..." He said, almost under his breath as he tightly balled his hands into fists. She couldn't be dead- No...Not again...

"She's just gotta make it..." Allura said with a cracking voice as she was holding onto Lotor's side. Pidge's hat resurfaced with an arrow through it. Lance felt his whole world crumble. He refused to believe this. Everybody gasped. 

"T-This is a joke right...??" Matt said. Keith shook his head in disbelief. 

"My baby..." Both of Pidge's mothers said. 

"No! No. No." Lance said, falling on his knees, staring at the water. He was crying. Shiro held his brother as Allura, Pidge's mothers and her grandmothers started sobbing. 

"Mi bambina..." The elder woman called. 

"No...Pidge..." Lance said, still refusing to believe she was dead. 

"Morvok, he's finished! Honerva! Princess! Done for! La, la, la!" Zarkon sang at the top of the castle. 

"She's gonna make it, isn't she?" Asked Lance to the others, hopeful. Matt looked away, shielding his eyes. Coran lowered his head and took of his hat. 

"Pidge no....God no....Not again..." Lance almost mumbled to himself. Everyone started leaving. 

"Please....Don't do this to me...I love you, please...." Lance said more to himself than anyone else as he was crying, almost uglyly sobbing. Why her? Why is it always her? How did this gremlin manage to get under his skin so badly? 

"....I should have been there to help you...." He cried. He then screamed in pain. His voice raw. Only earning laughter from the royals at the top. Why were they so cruel. That's when he spotted something in the water. 

"What the--" He said as he knelt down and got closer. It was a small tube but then it hit him- literally as it splashed water in his face and familiar face popped out right after he wiped the water off. 

"Oh my god- PIDGE!!" He pulled her in a tight hug. He didn't care she was wet. She yelped. 

"Lance! wai--" And that's when he grabbed both her cheeks and pulled her in a kiss. Her eyes widened in shock. She slowly closed them and slipped her hands around his neck. They parted and both of them started laughing. Morvok's mouth fell. 

"Oh, man, did you have me worried, Pidge. I thought you were long gone and-- Oh god i'm so sorry i just kissed you--" Pidge laughed at him. 

"You dummy. Come here." She pulled him in another kiss and he didn't fight it. Man she was awesome. 

"Ah, of course not Pidge... She could've swum twice that far, huh, Ms. Pidge Gunderson?" He said jokingly. They both laughed again and she turned towards the walls alongside Lance, both getting up. 

"Look, sire! Look! She's made it. She got away again!!" Morvok called. Zarkon's mouth fell as he leaned over the wall to see her and Lance doing a silly dance. 

"A pox on that phony King of England! Oo-de-lally! Oo-delally!" Pidge and Lance called out as they danced around.

"Oh, no. It's so miserably unfair! He was supposed to be mine!" Michelle said in shock as she also saw them kissing. Pidge stuck her tongue out at Michelle. Morvok scoffed 

"Well, I tried to tell you, but, no, no, no, you wouldn't listen. Your traps never work, and look what you've done to-- S-Sire...??" Morvok asked as suddenly he felt a stick hittim him. The royals were all furious and wanted to take their anger out on him. He ran, chased by them as the castle's tower was blazing in the background. And things were finally getting better. 

* * *

Everyone thought they'd never get rid of those three rascals, but lucky for us folks, King Alfor returned, and, well, he just straightened everything out. The Lord, her wife and Michelle, alongside the Sheriff, Zethrid, Morvok and Ezor were all mining rocks as a punishment. All day and night in those stripes of theirs. Jail life feels different when you're in jail, doesn't it? Alan, his sister and his friend laughed as the so called 'King' dropped a bolder on his foot. That's when the bells started chiming. 

"Say, we'd better get over to the church. Sounds like somebody's getting hitched!" Alan called. His older sister laughed. 

"Didn't you hear? Right after King Alfor returned, Lance begged on his knees to marry Pidge!" He said. Alan snorted. They rushed to the church, looking better than before with 6 fancy bells and a new roof and furniture as the doors opened for Lance and Pidge to exit. Lance rolled his eyes amused as Pidge. 

"Couldn't you wear a dress at least at our wedding?" Pidge raised a brow. 

"Couldn't you not beg on your knees knowing i would have said yes anyways? No? So shut up." He laughed as people cheered and threw rice at them, Pidge still holding a bouquet of flowers. Everyone cheered as they were walking. 

"Long live Pidge Gunderson...er....KATIE HOLT!! Long live King Alfor!" Pidge snorted as the people messed up her real name. The King exited after the two. Lance smirked. 

"Now i can finally take you to MY kingdom~ Haven't been there in years..." Pidge smiled and put a hand on his cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. 

"I'm sure they all will be happy to see you." He smiled and put a hand over hers. 

"I will be happy either way since i got you." She scrunched her face up. 

"So cheesy..." He laughed at that. Alan was climbing on the coach as the two love-birds got in. 

"Gee, Alan, how come you're goin'?" His friend asked. Alan snorted. 

"Pidge is going to have kids! So somebody's gotta keep their eye on things!" Alan said as he sat down next to Coran at the head. Coran helped him up and smirked as he hit the horses to go. 

"Ho-ooo! Ohhh!" Coran called out as the horses started running. 

"I've never been so happy." Allura said smiling. Lotor chuckled. 

"Until our wedding~" Lotor said. Keith and Shiro looked away and stuck their tongues out in distaste. 

"He's stealing my baby sister!" Matt said as he crossed his arms. 

"OUR!" Keith and Shiro added. Krolia and Colleen looked at each other. 

"Kids..." They both said knowingly. 

Well, folks, that's the way it really happened

In Sheerwood forest where an out-law became the in-law of a royal family. 

And two different people became one beating heart.

Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day  
Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day

** _THE END_ **


End file.
